


Playing House

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Boners, Banter, Case Fic, Castiel is a Little Shit, Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Hates Witches, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Fairies, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fallen Angel Castiel, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Top Castiel, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaker Sam, Morning Sex, Original Character(s), Plot Twists, Sam Ships It, Sam is a Saint, Sam is the Voice of Reason, Sappy Castiel, Sassy Castiel, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Some Humor, Technically Afternoon But, Tender Sex, They Had Just Woken Up, Undercover as a Couple, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Ever since Cas fell, Dean has come to be over protective of him, even though he's proved he's just a good a hunter as both Sam and Dean. Dean thinks that maybe he could have Cas sit out on this case, but it really doesn't make sense. Because it's a couples resort where people are disappearing, and what else is there to do but go undercover? And to go undercover, someone needs to "marry" someone. And if Cas is so set on tackling cases nowadays, Dean can't just kick him out. And he's definitely not letting Cas and Sam take on the case while he watches. So there's only one solution... right?





	1. The Calm BEFORE The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, finally, FINALLY I have finished this fic. I mean, it wasn't like it took me a week, it only took me four days, but it felt like it took longer than that plus all the editing and setting up the tags and yadda yadda yadda. Anyways, I'm kind of happy with the way it came out, but this is my first case fic and the whole time I felt like I was writing an episode and I got so freaked out. I tried not to get too OOC with everyone and I tried to make the original characters... not horrible??? I don't know if I succeeded or not, it's your guys' call!! If you're wondering, this takes place after season 10 but like forget about Amara and The Darkness and all that stuff. Let's just pretend that the Mark of Cain got removed with no hitch and now they're happy and living in the Bunker solving cases!! Also, never told you how Cas fell from grace so you can make your own headcannon there. Other than that I will shut up and I hope that you guys like this fic!!

They’ve been talking about this. Doing cases solo. Not like, going solo completely or anything, but just kind of taking turns. It was something they had done when Cas fell, when he became human. He didn’t have anywhere to go and Dean’s guilt from the last time Cas was human and needed a place to stay had bubbled up until Dean felt like he had to take Cas under his own metaphorical and non existent wing. 

 

Cas had been through this before, being human, but it was different now that it seemed permanent. There was a finality to it that gave everything a different air, that gave everything a different feeling. And Dean was never totally good with feelings but he had an inkling from knowing Cas for so long that Cas was processing. 

 

Dean had to give it to Cas, Cas was probably one of the toughest guys he’d met, but still, that whole taking Cas under his wing, that whole guilt thing, it all kind of simmered at the surface until Dean found himself saying, ‘Sam, why don’t you start off this case and I’ll stay here.’ Dean didn’t want to leave Cas because he knew what leaving him before felt like. And it felt really fucking shitty.

 

Cas caught on soon though, and soon enough him and Dean were quarrelling about it, Cas saying how Dean didn’t have to do what he was doing and Dean coming up with flimsy excuses to continue the ‘Someone Always Have Their Eye On Castiel 2k16’. 

 

Eventually they wore off because Cas was getting more pissy and Dean was getting more frustrated. Though, the last case that was part of the movement of protecting Cas happened one day in fall when Sam was being Sam and researching, Dean was being Dean and just getting up at noon, and Cas was being Cas and reading a book on the couch, something he took up on once he became human. The Bunker did have a lot of books to be fair.

 

Dean walked into the kitchen, surprisingly not in pajamas but in jeans and a t-shirt and a flannel (what’s new?) since they were still kind of finishing up a case, making sure everything was together. It had been a long and messy one, a little bit unusual. Dean had given Cas a little leeway and let him help out, and Cas seemed partially content. Dean felt like he was doing pretty good on the whole protecting Cas front. But, as he entered the kitchen to find Sam on his laptop, he had a feeling that something might be brewing. Like another case.

 

“Morning,” Dean said casually, heading over to the cabinet for coffee.

 

“Morning,” Sam replied, his eyes still set on his laptop. Dean reached up and grabbed the coffee, heading over to the coffee machine. Not many words were shared as Dean got coffee and grabbed a muffin from the stovetop (Cas had also taken to baking and Dean was almost embarrassed at how good Cas was at it. He hadn’t made pie yet, but Dean was waiting for it), and sat down across from Sam.

 

“You seem pretty enthralled there, Sam,” Dean stated, nodding to Sam as he took a bite of muffin. Sam nodded and glanced up.

 

“Yeah, listen, I know we just finished a case but I think I found another one,” Sam told Dean who nodded. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to a case but if they had one maybe it would take his mind off of some stuff. Like Cas. 

 

“So, get this, there’s this resort that isn’t really far from us, it’s in Dunning, Nebraska. People have been disappearing from there for months, and no one knows why. No bodies found, no trace of them leaving just-”

 

“Disappearing into thin air?” Dean finished off for Sam. Sam shrugged and shook his head.

 

“It’s really hush hush though, it’s only in a few papers, mostly local,” Sam explained, turning the computer over to Dean. Dean set his muffin aside and adjusted the screen, looking over the headline of the article Sam had found.

 

“A couples retreat? Marriage counseling?” Dean questioned, looking at the picture in the article and the description under it. Sam nodded.

 

“That’s the thing, it’s couples that are disappearing, never just one person,” Sam explained as Dean scanned the paper. “Police have already investigated, say there’s no foul play suspected.”

 

Dean snorted on that as he scrolled down the page.

 

“Yeah, well, it looks weird,” Dean muttered, reading quotes from people who knew the victims, police officers. 

 

“They’ve been disappearing at a pretty quick pace too,” Sam pointed out.

 

“No pattern though?” Dean said, half in question, half in statement. Sam shook his head.

 

“None that I could see,” Sam sighed. There was a short silence as Dean ran over the whole thing once more. “I don’t know man, it seems like our kind of thing,” Sam reasoned. 

 

“Yeah,” Dean agreed with a sigh, sitting back. “What are you thinking? Go in and see what’s what?” Dean questioned, picking his muffin back up and taking a bite.

 

“Sounds about right,” Sam agreed. 

 

“What about our last case though? We still need to finish up with the witnesses,” Dean pointed out. Sam shrugged.

 

“We could just let Cas do it. He didn’t do too much on the last case, he’s probably getting tired of sitting around all day,” Sam sighed. Dean’s ‘Protecting Cas’ monitor immediately went off. Of course, there was nothing wrong with letting Cas finish up the case, it wasn’t like there was much left to do. And Cas had definitely proved that he was an independent man who was capable of doing things such as hunting monsters. He had even gotten better with “people skills” and things like consoling witnesses wasn’t really a problem for him. But, Dean immediately blocked that out, since, hey, maybe he could have one last run on the ‘Protecting Cas’ front. Just one more. Last one.

 

“Well, I mean, should we really just let him go alone? I mean, he’s still pretty new to hunting and, y’know, people stuff,” Dean said, acting casually, taking another bite of muffin. Sam just gave Dean a look.

 

“He’s fine on his own, he’s been hunting for a while now. He’s doing really well,” Sam pointed out quite truthfully. Dean shrugged.

 

“Yeah, but I mean, he’s still working on the whole working with people thing,” Dean told Sam who raised an eyebrow. Dean shrugged nonchalantly. “Just sayin’,” he added in. Keep it smooth.

 

“I mean, I guess, but I’m sure he’ll do fine. There’s not much to finish off with that case,” Sam argued. Dean thought for a moment. Probably wasn’t the right thing to do, nor the smart thing, but hey, Dean wasn’t always all for the right or smart thing. Sometimes, you gotta do what you gotta do.

 

“I’ll finish that case off with Cas, you head up to the couples resort and see what you can find,” Dean proposed. Sam’s eyebrows raised even higher.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, seriously.”

 

“Dean-”

 

“Sam,” Dean began, in the most soothing voice he could manage. “It’s fine. If you don’t find anything, it works, if you find something, it works because then Cas and I can come to you and get the case sorted out.”

 

The two stared for a minute whilst Dean finished off his muffin and Sam tried to figure out the logic of Dean whose logic was usually non figure out-able. But finally, he just shook his head and sighed.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Sam relented and Dean silently chalked a point up for himself on the convincing people board.

 

“Great. When are you heading out?” Dean questioned. 

 

“I was gonna head out later on today but if you’re not coming then I can probably just go now,” Sam said. Dean shot Sam a look.

 

“What, I slow you down?” Dean inquired. Sam shrugged with a little smirk on his face.

 

“It’s normal, I mean, you’re getting old,” Sam teased. Dean scoffed.

 

“Yeah, you’re only four years younger than me so watch it,” Dean said, getting up from the table and taking his coffee with him.

 

“All that pie is slowing you down,” Sam went on as Dean headed out of the room.

 

“Yeah, well at least I don’t live off of rabbit food,” Dean said, shooting Sam a glance over his shoulder.

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Bitch.”

\---

It was a little later on when Dean decided it was probably a good time to tell Cas that they needed to finish up the case. So, he wandered into where Cas had migrated to the War Room.

 

“Hey,” Dean greeted simply, Cas glancing over at him and away from his book at Dean’s voice.

 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greeted back. 

 

“So, it’s getting late but I figured maybe we could head out and finish up on that case,” Dean proposed. Cas marked his page in his book and set it down with a little nod.

 

“Sounds reasonable,” he replied. Dean tapped his fingers on the edge of the table and nodded.

 

“Good,” Dean said, ready to leave the room when,

 

“Is Sam coming?”

 

Dean paused.

 

“Well, he actually picked up a case a state over, left a little earlier on today,” Dean told Cas, trying to keep it simple. Cas furrowed his brow.

 

“You’re not going with him?” Cas questioned. Dean shook his head.

 

“Figured he could check it out and we could finish up on this case,” Dean explained.

 

“Well, what’s the case?” Cas questioned, crossing his arms and leaning on the table.

 

“Well, uh, some disappearing couples at a resort. No bodies, no evidence, police already investigated,” Dean told Cas. The little wrinkles between Cas’ brow wrinkled a little more.

 

“So, why didn’t you go with him? I could finish this case on my own.”

 

Okay, so apparently Dean was the odd one out in this whole case situation.

 

“Yeah, well, I just,” Dean began with no good solid reason to tell Cas other than he was worried about him.

 

“Are you doubting my ability?” Cas questioned bluntly. 

 

“What? What, no, that’s not it. I just want to give you proper guidance through this.” Bullshit your way through it, Dean, you can do it.

 

Cas wasn’t having any of it.

 

“Dean, I’ve been hunting for a while now. I’ve picked up on what you and Sam do. I’ve learned. I’m capable of finishing this up, it’s just some consoling of witnesses, right?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Dean replied dumbly.

 

“There should be no problem,” Cas said.

 

“There should be no problem if I come then,” Dean shot back. Cas gave him a look. 

 

“Dean.”

 

“Cas.”

 

“You should have gone with Sam,” Cas told Dean. Dean shrugged.

 

“Well, I didn’t so now you’re stuck with me,” Dean said, pretty much out of good comebacks. Cas sighed.

 

“I suppose so.”

\---

Closing up the case went by without a hitch for Dean and Cas. It was pretty much cut clean and clear and dry and it was when they were eating dinner in the War Room when Dean’s phone rang.

 

“Sam?” Cas immediately questioned. Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and nodded.

 

“Yeah,” he replied, swiping the screen to answer. “What’s up?” Dean questioned. 

 

“Well, I just got done interviewing a few people, including the woman who runs the place,” Sam explained. Cas reached out his hand as if to say ‘Give me the phone’, but Dean just rolled his eyes and pulled the phone away, putting Sam on speaker.

 

“Anything?” Dean inquired. Sam sighed on the other line.

 

“Well, this place is definitely a little weird, it’s just a matter of _how_ weird,” Sam told Dean. Dean furrowed his brow. 

 

“What kind of weird?”

 

“I mean, I’m not experienced in couples’ resorts but this one is sort of for marriages that are falling apart,” Sam went on. 

 

“Yeah,” Dean replied.

 

“But this place has like no cell service probably on purpose because they don’t allow cell phones once you get in. They have all these services for couples like massages or therapy or, uh, tennis, stuff like that, y’know?”

 

Dean glanced over at Cas and found that he looked to be listening pretty intently.

 

“What did you come up with from the interviews?” Cas inquired, leaning forwards a little. 

 

“Well,” Sam sighed. “I interviewed two couples and then the woman who runs the place. One of the couples was sure that it was some disappearing act to get out of the place because apparently they had been fighting more than often. The other couple was convinced it was some joint murder. I’m telling you guys, the people there are a little… off,” Sam said, frowning a little.

 

“Well, what about the woman who runs it?” Dean pressed.

 

“Yeah, her name is Nora and she says she’s been working there for a year which is way before the disappearances started. She seemed nice and everything but she told me she couldn’t divulge anything about the victims.”

 

“Nothing?” Dean questioned, slightly incredulous.

 

“She gave me their names and she told me when they had booked their visit but she told me everything was confidential. Couldn’t tell me why they came, the status of their relationship. I tried to get something else out of her but she wouldn’t budge,” Sam explained.

 

“Any sulfur, EMF?” Dean offered.

 

“Nope. Nothing,” Sam told them. Dean frowned.

 

“Well, it does sound interesting,” Cas said.

 

“You want us to come up there tomorrow?” Dean inquired. Sam sighed.

 

“Couldn’t hurt I guess,” he told them. Dean sighed and sat back.

 

“Alright, well I guess we’ll head out tomorrow morning and call you when we get there,” Dean told Sam.

 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Sam agreed.

 

“Alright, thanks for what you got,” Dean said.

 

“No problem. See you guys tomorrow,” Sam bid before Dean hung up the phone and tossed it on the table.

 

“What do you think it might be?” Castiel questioned after a short silence. Dean shook his head.

 

“Could be anything. I’m starting to think cult activity but, I mean, we really don’t know a lot at this point,” Dean said. Cas nodded. “Well,” Dean sighed, standing up from his seat. “Pack up and get some rest. Road trip tomorrow.”


	2. Options: Not Too Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All options considered, there's really only one that makes sense... Dean's not particularly fond of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the second chapter!! The chapters will vary a little in length, some at like 1k words others at like 3k, it all depends. I set the chapters up earlier and I tried to make them as cohesive as possible but who said that I was good at that. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

It wasn’t a terribly long ride to Dunning, but still Dean was glad to get to stretch his legs when they got out of the car where they were meeting Sam at the motel. Cas headed into the main office whilst Dean took a seat at the table in Sam’s motel room.

 

“So, what’s our approach to this?” Dean inquired, leaning back in his chair. Sam, who sat across from him shrugged.

 

“It would be a little weird if you and Cas came in and posed as agents right after me,” Sam mused. 

 

“So, I can go in with you and say you’re my partner but I was, I dunno, sick so I couldn’t come in,” Dean reasoned.

 

“Yeah but how much more are we gonna get out of it if we just go back like that. I told you, I got almost nothing,” Sam went on.

 

“Break in?” Dean suggested. Sam immediately huffed a breath of laughter and shook his head.

 

“No, that’s the other thing I forgot to tell you. This place is near the woods, feels like it should be low brow and in the middle of nowhere but there are a ton of security cameras,” Sam explained.

 

“Well, did you check the footage?” Dean inquired.

 

“Yeah. Nothing.”

 

“At all?”

 

“Nothing at all. Everything was completely normal,” Sam told Dean who frowned. Usually there was at least a bit of leeway in cases like this. “The thing is, no one really comes or goes. When you check in you don’t really leave until your stay is up. It’s a big place, all their resources are there,” Sam went on. At that point, Cas came into the room with two keys for two rooms, one for his and one for Dean’s.

 

“Any plan yet?” Cas questioned, walking towards the table and placing Dean’s key in front of him.

 

“Not really,” Dean sighed. Cas frowned and Dean caught it. “It’s just that Sam is making sense for once saying how if he already went in as an agent and got nothing, what help will we be?” Dean explained. There was a pause where no one said anything before Cas spoke up.

 

“We’ll go undercover.”

 

Dean blinked.

 

“What?” Dean questioned.

 

“If you can’t find anything from posing as an agent, we’ll have to go undercover. That’s what you usually do, right?” Cas proposed. 

 

“Yeah but go undercover as what? Couples therapists?” 

 

Cas shrugged.

 

“I’m sure you’ve done worse,” he said rather correctly. Dean sighed and looked over at Sam.

 

“You think they’ll have openings?” Dean inquired. 

 

“I’ll call but at a time like this I have a feeling they really won’t,” Sam sighed, grabbing his phone and opening up the contacts. It was only a few seconds before Sam had the phone to his ear and someone on the other line was picking up.

 

“Hi, sorry to bother you but I heard about your resort and I was wondering if you had any openings?” Sam said. Dean leaned forwards and watched Sam shake his head.

 

“Job openings,” Sam said. There was a voice on the other line for a moment that Dean couldn’t quite hear.

 

“So no possible openings? Any in the foreseeable future?”

 

Damn.

 

“Okay, thank you,” Sam said before hanging up and placing his phone down, shaking his head. “I told you,” Sam said, looking over at Dean. Dean let out an annoyed sigh.

 

“Alright, well, what now?” Dean questioned.

 

“You said there were openings?” Cas piped up. Sam looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Not for jobs,” Sam said.

 

“But for…?” Cas went on. Sam furrowed his brow.

 

“Well, there was one opening for a couple, that was it,” Sam informed Cas. Cas shrugged. 

 

“That’s enough.”

 

Sam blinked.

 

Dean blinked.

 

Cas looked between both of them.

 

It dawned on Sam before Dean.

 

“Oh,” Sam said, looking over at Dean. Some form of silent communication passed through them before it hit Dean. When it hit Dean, Dean laughed a little, and then a little more and a lot more nervously.

 

“Cas, Cas, no, that’s not happening. Sam and I, we’ve been mistaken for a couple enough times for me to-”

 

“No, I mean I could go with one of you,” Cas offered. The amused smile that had been on Dean’s face fell right through the floor and probably to the other side of the earth to never return. This was not a possibility. This _couldn’t_ be a possibility. This was not ethical, this was not fit, this was not, not… 

 

Dean just stared at Cas for a bit before he looked over at Sam who had that Sam look on his Sam face that said that he was thinking that Cas’ idea wasn’t a horrible one. 

 

“You can’t be thinking that this is a good idea,” Dean said. Sam gave Dean a look that Dean did _not_ like at all. “Sam, no, this is, this is weird, frankly, and unfound, and-”

 

“Unfound?” Cas interjected.

 

“Yes!” Dean exclaimed a little too eagerly. “This is, this case isn’t worth it, you guys, not if we have to play pretend like we’re-”

 

“We’ll call Cesar and Jesse,” Sam quickly proposed. Dean stopped mid sentence and looked over at Sam. Oh. Well, that could be an okay idea. 

 

“Uh, okay,” Dean said dumbly. Dean watched Sam pick up his phone and open contacts again. “To be fair they are married, I mean, that’s much more sensible than us pretending we’re married, I mean, that is just stupid honestly,” Dean huffed. Cas arched an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, it’s stupid?” Cas inquired.

 

“Well,” Dean began, turning towards Cas.

 

“Because I can think of many stupid ideas that you came up with, Dean,” Cas pointed out in his high and mighty voice that Dean knew by now. 

 

“Oh, really?” Dean said.

 

“I can start naming them right now,” Cas stated.

 

“Yeah, sure you can,” Dean sniped. Cas’ eyebrow rose a little higher.

 

“You seem to forget that I was an Angel of the Lord at one point and my memory is a lot better than yours,” Cas said. Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, well I can remember a few stupid things you did too, Cas,” Dean said. Cas almost smiled a little and went to open his mouth but Sam stopped him.

 

“Right now you guys actually sound like you are married so maybe we should call off this whole Cesar and Jesse-”

 

“No!” Dean immediately jumped in. The smirk on Sam’s face was enough for Dean to want to punch him. “Just call Cesar,” Dean sighed angrily, sitting back and glancing up at Cas who still had that little smirk on his face. Dean just shot him a look and Cas just looked away. Sam glanced away from them to bring the phone to his ear, waiting for it to ring and waiting for Cesar to pick up. 

 

“Hey, Cesar, it’s Sam,” Sam said once Cesar had picked up. “Yeah, I’m good, how are you? Good, how’s Jesse? Good, great, hey, uh, Dean and I, and Cas actually, we have a favor to ask of you guys,” Sam began. Dean felt like he was on the edge of his seat not being able to hear the call, only being able to hear Sam.

 

“Yeah, so we have this case in Dunning, Nebraska and it’s this couples getaway kind of place. It’s pretty weird, I already went in to investigate but came up with nothing. Dean and Cas came to investigate but we don’t know what else we can get when I went in and got nothing. Cas suggested going undercover as a couple- No, no, not Dean and I, definitely not Dean and I,” Sam huffed. “But we were just wondering if maybe you guys could come up and help us out. I know it’s a lot to ask, but we just figured if you were in the area,” Sam trailed off. Dean heard a voice talking on the other end and watched Sam nod before giving Dean a look that had Dean feeling… not good vibes.

 

“Yeah, no, that’s fine. I hope you guys do well on that case. Yeah, okay, bye,” Sam bid. He set down his phone and shook his head. “No dice. Cesar and Jesse are working a tulpha case in New York,” Sam told both Dean and Cas. Dean looked between both Sam and Cas who looked like they were actually considering Cas’ idea as an option.

 

“You guys can’t be serious,” Dean said. Sam just looked over at Dean.

 

“If it’s the only way…” Sam began.

 

“No, no,” Dean started. “It can’t be the only way,” he said, looking between Sam and Cas. They both looked utterly indifferent and deadly serious. Then it hit Dean that Cas wouldn’t be able to “marry” Sam because Sam had already come in as an agent. So it was really just… him and… Cas. 

 

“You and Sam pose as agents all the time, we’ll just be posing as something different,” Cas suggested with a shrug. Dean blinked, his mouth opening then closing then opening again.

 

“That is _completely_ different,” Dean stated. Sam sighed.

 

“Dean, if it’s the only way for us to solve this case then it shouldn’t be a huge problem,” Sam said. Dean just gave one last look between Sam and Cas before he realized that that was it. It was all over. 

 

He took a breath, let it out, and sighed,

 

“Alright, fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys thought!! And feel free to tell me what you think will happen, how things will play out!!! Thank you so much for reading, I promise things will pick up next chapter <3


	3. Intakes Are Never Fun... But Making Up Stories Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making up a fake story, making up relationship problems, making up fake names. It's all a little surreal. Especially when the intake for the program involves them talking about their marriage that isn't even real. Dean's barely into this and he's already having palpitations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS (to those of you who celebrate. Other than that, happy holidays!!)!!! I'm posting this today in hopes of it being like my little Christmas present to you guys. You guys deserve a lot more than just this chapter which is kind of short, but this is what I can give you. I wish that I could individually give you all little presents for supporting me and sending me the most wonderful comments and the best feedback but there's kind of a lot of you and I'm not asking for addresses. SO, anyways, this chapter is just the last one before they actually get started, get a room, start investigating, so next chapter will be a little more case involved. I still don't know a posting schedule, maybe twice a week? Once a week seems non substantial so I'll probably cave for you guys <3 Anyways, I hope that all of you are well and enjoying the Christmas or holiday spirit!!

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Dean muttered to himself, shaking his head as he and Cas drove towards the resort. Cas sighed next to him. 

“Dean, if this is because it’s a same sex thing,” Cas began, Dean’s eyes widened as he shook his head. 

“No! No, Cas, that’s not the problem,” Dean assured Cas. Cas glanced over at Dean. 

“So why are you so opposed to this?” Cas inquired sounding genuinely curious. Dean took a breath, his fingers tightening and relaxing on the steering wheel. 

“I don’t know, man, I mean, don’t you think it’s weird? Pretending we’re a couple?” Dean said, throwing his gaze quickly over to Cas. Cas looked completely calm.

“It’s different, likely from your usual alias’, but we’ve been friends for years. It’s not about being “married”.”

Cas was getting good at air quotes. 

“It’s about the case. Just focus on the case,” Cas told Dean, looking over at him. Dean looked back and they held eye contact for a moment. Dean sighed and looked away. 

“Yeah, alright,” Dean relented. 

“On that note,” Cas began. “We should probably come up with names and some background,” Cas supposed. Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“Background?” 

“Well, we have to make this believable. We can’t just go in and wing it.”

“Well,” Dean began. Cas gave him a look and Dean sighed. “Yeah, okay, alright. Hit me, what do you have?” Dean inquired. 

“Well, I could use the name James,” Cas proposed. Dean smirked a little. 

“James, Jimmy, Jimmy Novak. I see where you’re going,” Dean pointed out. Cas shrugged. 

“Well, I also like the name James. I always have,” Cas told Dean.

“Huh,” Dean said, giving a little nod.

“Your name?” Cas prompted and Dean hummed for a second. 

“How about Bill?”

Cas wrinkled his nose. 

“What?” Dean questioned, slightly indignant. “It’s a good name.”

“What about Noah?”

“What so you’re calling the shots now?” Dean inquired. 

“I just like the name,” Cas shrugged. 

“I’m gonna have to bring this up y’know. Total dictator when it comes to our relationship,” Dean joked. Cas rolled his eyes. 

“I’m hardly a dictator, Dean,” Cas replied but Dean just shook his head. 

“I don’t know, Cas, it looks like you just might be,” Dean mused. 

“What else?” Cas questioned. 

“What do you mean ‘what else’?” 

“What’s our last name?” Cas questioned. Dean’s stomach did something weird at the thought of sharing a last name with Cas. 

“Novak?” Dean suggested. Cas shook his head. “Smith?” 

Cas shook his head again. 

“Well, gimme something here, Cas,” Dean said, glancing Cas’ way. 

“Anderson,” Cas suggested. Dean made a face but Cas just shot him a look. 

“I guess,” Dean said slowly. 

“Good,” Cas said happily. “Now what’s our problem?”

“What?”

“Our problem.”

Dean obviously wasn’t getting it so Cas went on. 

“They said they’ll be an interview, we can’t just go in with nothing. We have to have a problem. Why is our marriage falling apart?”

Cas sounded unnaturally calm and collected and the way he said his last sentence had Dean blinking and opening his mouth just to close it again.

“Uh,” Dean said not so helpfully. 

“Alright, you said I’m a dictator, that can be part of it. What’s wrong with you?”

“Oh, what’s wrong with me?” Dean said. 

“Yeah. Metaphorically,” Cas added on. Dean sighed. 

“I dunno, can’t we just keep the problem at your tyrannical dictator dilemma?” Dean questioned. 

“This is a two way street, Dean,” Cas said sounding way too serious. Dean wasn’t sure he was gonna make it through this. 

“I snore in my sleep,” Dean proposed. “I keep you awake at night,” Dean went on. Cas looked at him, seemingly thinking it over. 

“You can’t communicate properly.”

“Excuse me?” Dean snorted. Cas just shrugged. 

“Communication is a common issue with most couples. I think if we focus on that we’ll give them enough material,” he mused. Dean paused before letting out a huff of air. 

“Fine, alright, play it that way,” he groused. Cas had to fight back a smile. 

“Care to tell me what you’re thinking, Dean? Your bad communication skills are really showing,” Cas joked dryly. Dean regretted teaching him sarcasm and dry humor. This was the pay off. 

“Oh, fuck off,” Dean said, waving a dismissive hand Cas’ way. Cas turned away and bit his lip to stop from smiling. 

“Despite what you think, Dean, I think we’ll do fine,” Cas said, his voice softer. Dean swallowed thickly and nodded. 

“Yeah. Whatever you say, Cas.”

“James,” Cas corrected, looking over at Dean. Dean just rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever you say, James.”

\---

There seemed to be barely any time before Dean and Cas were in lobby slash waiting room of ‘Hope Springs Resort’ (Dean made fun of the name for a solid few minutes), after Cas had checked in with the receptionist behind the desk telling the woman about an interview booked for both him and Dean. By the time Cas had sat down with Dean for a minute, Dean was already tapping his foot nervously against the tile of the floor. It took a moment before Cas nudged him. 

“Stop doing that,” Cas muttered. 

“Doing what?” Dean questioned and Cas could hear nerves in Dean’s voice. 

“Looking nervous,” Cas murmured. 

“I’m not nervous,” Dean said rather defensively. 

“Yes, you are,” Cas said. 

“Who are you to tell me-”

“Dean, shut up.”

“Cas,” Dean began but was interrupted by a woman who called out,

“James, Noah?”

Dean felt sick but Cas just smiled and rose from his seat. 

“Hi,” Cas greeted, walking over to her as Dean got up from his own seat and went to stand by Cas. “I’m James,” Cas went on, shaking the woman’s hand. “This is Noah,” Cas said, gesturing over to Dean who shook her hand with a nervous smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you both. I’m Emily, I’ll be managing your case,” she told Dean and Cas. Dean wanted to laugh. Case. Their case. Dear God. 

“Why don’t you come back with me and we can get everything set up?” she went on. Cas nodded and looked over at Dean who reluctantly nodded and attempted a smile before they were heading back down some halls until they reached a room that looked like an office. Emily, who was pretty attractive, shorter brown hair with a nice smile, opened the door for them and let them in where Dean and Cas sat down in two chairs across from a neat desk with a few papers. 

Emily closed the door and walked around to the desk, sitting down with another smile. 

“So, this won’t take forever, it’s just a few questions to get everything sorted out before we get you two a room and get your schedules started up,” she explained cheerfully. Both Dean and Cas nodded as she pulled out a pen and shifted some paperwork around. She leaned forwards and smiled a little. “Well, neither of you are wearing your rings so I suppose something is going on.”

Rings. Shit. They forgot rings. 

Dean shot Cas a slightly panicked look but Cas just smiled sweetly over at Dean and then Emily. 

“Well, we figured we could lose our rings for this trip just to renew everything. Act as if it’s a new start,” Cas explained. Dean wanted to laugh. Cas was almost as good as bullshitting stuff as Dean was. 

Emily nodded with a faint smile. 

“Well, that’s understandable,” she agreed. “And what do you want to renew? What are the main problems you two are having?” she inquired, pen at the ready. Dean looked at Cas and Cas looked at Dean. It was pretty obvious that Dean wasn’t going to say anything so Cas spoke up. 

“Communication issues are a problem. Misunderstandings happen often, sometimes I don’t know what he’s thinking all because he won’t say anything,” Cas explained. Dean fought the strong urge to roll his eyes as he watched Emily take down notes. 

“Communication issues are a big thing between couples. I’m glad you two have recognized that, that’s a step right there,” Emily told them. Cas looked over at Dean as if to say ‘told you so’ and Dean fought to roll his eyes once more. “What else?” she questioned. 

“He’s a control freak,” Dean blurted. “He cannot stand stuff without getting a word in edgewise,” Dean went on. 

“I see,” Emily said, nodding. “And whose idea was it to come here?”

“It was mine,” Cas said and Emily nodded, writing something down again. 

“Any other issues? Money, in laws, intimacy?”

Dean choked at the last one but covered it up with a cough. 

“Uh, no,” Dean said lamely, shaking his head a little too vigorously. Emily looked over at Cas who nodded. 

“Those aren’t the problems. It’s mostly the basic functions of our relationship,” Cas explained. 

“How long have you two been together?”

“Eight years,” Dean said. Cas looked over at him as though he was a little impressed. “Married for, uh, two though,” Dean added in. 

“Well, that seems normal, everything seems to be going well until you’re out of the honeymoon phase,” Emily sighed. “But don’t worry, there’s hope.” 

‘Thank God’, Dean sighed dryly in his mind. 

“We offer extensive tools and techniques here for struggling couples. There are some other couples here at the moment who are going through some of the same stuff,” Emily explained. “I’ll give you two a schedule,” she began, opening a drawer and pulling out two sheets of paper. “And I’ll be checking in with you every once in awhile to see how things are going. I can recommend a few groups but it’s up to you which ones you take. I’ll show you two to your room after you get your things. Now, there’s no use of cell phones here and for the most part you’ll be here with no need to leave. We offer many things, like I’ve said,” she went on. Dean glanced over at Cas who raised an eyebrow. “So, should we get started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, questions (I love when you guys ask me questions actually), feedback, whatever is appreciated. Like I said, next chapter with be a little more packed with actual investigation and couple-y stuffs. I hope you guys liked it!! <3


	4. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed sharing, sneaky interrogating, lover's quarrels. It all starts here, folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm procrastinating writing so I decided to post another chapter!! Of this!! Hopefully I can get my ass in gear after this. Enjoy.

“You getting some creepy vibes too?” Dean inquired as Dean and Cas both set their stuff down in their room that was on the second floor. Cas shrugged as he sat down on the bed. 

“Emily seems nice. Though, some of the aspects of this place are a little off. Did you sneak in your phone?” Cas questioned. Dean nodded and pulled out his phone. 

“There’s like no reception here though,” Dean frowned. “Have you seen this list though? The things she recommended?” Dean questioned, incredulous. Cas smirked a little. 

“Yes, I noticed,” Cas said. Dean huffed a breath of laughter as he put his phone back in his pocket. 

“So, what’s our approach then? Look around tonight and see what we come up with?” Dean inquired, setting the sheet down on a table near the door. 

“Well, I was thinking we could lay low tonight and start questioning couples tomorrow,” Cas suggested. Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“Seriously?” 

Cas shrugged. 

“We should get closer to the couples, gain their trust first before we start snooping through their stuff,” Cas reasoned. Dean thought for a moment then sighed and shook his head. 

“Alright, whatever you say. You’re the dictator,” Dean teased earning a glare from Cas. Dean fought back a grin as he went to sit on the bed when he realized there was only one bed. Just one. And two of them. “Are we…?” Dean began, glancing between Cas and the bed. Cas simply looked puzzled. “Sharing a bed?” Dean filled in. Cas just shrugged again. 

“It’s big enough for both of us,” he said quite truthfully. Dean’s heart beat a little faster. He couldn’t be expected to just _share a bed_ … with _Cas_. 

“I can sleep on the floor,” Dean blurted out dumbly. Cas looked even more puzzled. 

“Dean, you’re not sleeping on the floor,” Cas stated. 

“Okay,” Dean said very slowly as it caught up with him that he would be sharing blankets and sleeping next to Cas. It shouldn’t have freaked him out as much as it did but he couldn’t help it. The idea of being that close to Cas…

\---

It was a nightmare. 

Dean had gotten over himself and got into bed with Cas, trying to sleep as far away from him as he could. He fell asleep eventually, all turned out well… until morning. 

Dean felt unusually cold and that was what half woke him up. He was in pajama pants and a t-shirt but fall mornings could be cold and he was definitely cold. It was then that he realized that he had no blankets. So, still half asleep, he rolled over and grabbed at the sheets, pulling them towards himself. He was wrapped up and warm again when all of the sudden, like some weird supernatural force, the blankets were viciously yanked away from him. 

“The fuck?” Dean slurred, kicking his legs and turning around to find that Cas was utterly wrapped up in blankets like some cocooned caterpillar. Dean scowled and tried ripping the blankets away from him, turning Cas over in the process. Cas mumbled something, half flailing for a moment as Dean tried to turn around and away from Cas. But then, again, blankets were violently torn from Dean with a muffled yet distinct, “No,” coming from Cas’ sleep ridden voice on the other side of the bed. 

“Cas, just give me some blankets,” Dean said, now slightly more awake. 

“No,” Cas replied and repeated, trying to wiggle away from Dean. 

“I’m fucking cold,” Dean said, trying to grab at Cas, pulling him closer. 

“I’m cold too that’s why-”

“You’re not cold you’re covered in blankets!” Dean exclaimed, now pretty much awake as him and Cas fought for the covers. 

“Dean, stop,” Cas said as Dean yanked harder at the sheets. 

“No!”

“Dean, I’m warning you,” Cas said in a voice that Dean knew he should’ve paid more attention to. 

“Cas just give me-”

“Dean.”

And as Dean gave one more tug to the blankets Cas was in, Cas’ leg came out from nowhere and kicked Dean hard enough so that Dean was flailing as he rolled off the edge of the bed and landed smack on the floor. 

The air was silent and tense for a moment before Cas’ head poked over the edge of the bed to where Dean was lying on the floor. 

“I warned you.”

\---

“You’re a dick.”

“Third time you’ve said that this morning,” Cas stated as he locked the door to their room behind him.

“You seriously had to push me out of bed?” Dean inquired as they headed down the hall and towards the stairs. Cas gave a tired sigh.

“I warned you. I blatantly stated, ‘Dean, I’m warning you’,” Cas told Dean as they stepped down the stairs, heading towards the area where breakfast was supposedly held.

“Yeah, but, I thought you were gonna slap me or something not fucking push me to the floor,” Dean grumbled.

“I was a warrior of Heaven, Dean. I don’t mess around,” Cas stated, deadly serious. 

“‘I was a warrior of Heaven, Dean. I don’t mess around. But I hog all the blankets at night and I like to kick people out of bed’,” Dean mocked in a high pitched voice.

“I had no idea you regressed to the age of five today, Dean,” Cas said cooly. 

“You really are a dick.”

“You flatter me, Dean,” Cas joked back dryly. “Would you like to keep up these weak insults while we have breakfast just to show everyone just how bad our marriage is?” Cas questioned. The words, ‘our marriage’ got Dean for a moment but he brushed it off.

“Weak insults?” Dean inquired as they entered a big, airy room that resembled half dining room half cafeteria with nice tables and a view of the outside.

“You don’t have much bite to your words,” Cas informed Dean. Dean huffed a breath of laughter.

“Where’s my divorce lawyer,” Dean muttered, shaking his head.

“Sam went to Stanford for law, I’m sure he can help you out,” Cas mused back. Dean rolled his eyes before looking around a little more and taking in the rest of the room. It looked pretty normal, there were already some couples sitting down. “How are we approaching this?” Cas inquired, also looking around.

“Oh, they have pancakes,” Dean said happily, realizing that the breakfast was buffet style. Cas rolled his eyes.

“Dean,” Cas said, nudging Dean who looked back over at him. “Should we sit with someone? Does anyone stand out to you?” Cas questioned. Dean looked around, noticing that there were couples of a fair amount of different ages. Oldest being maybe mid seventies, youngest being early to mid twenties. But there was one couple that looked to be about in their fifties that just stood out to Dean for some reason. 

“How about them?” Dean questioned, keeping his voice down as he nodded over to them. Cas nodded. 

“Why don’t you get food, I’ll go sit with them,” Cas proposed.

“Got it. What do you want?”

“What?”

“What do you want?” Dean repeated. It took a second before Cas realized Dean was talking about food.

“Oh. I don’t know, you decide,” Cas told Dean who nodded before heading off to where the food sat. 

It was only a moment before Dean had two plates of food and was heading over to where Cas was talking to a woman with tied up, dark brown hair, and a man who seemed like the classic guy who played golf and wasn’t exactly poor. Dean took a breath before setting the food down on the table.

“Hi,” he greeted, trying to use a smile that said ‘I’m not up to anything’. Both the man and the woman smiled at him, along with Cas.

“This is my husband, Noah,” Cas said, voice warm. Something in Dean twanged. 

Husband.

Cas’ _husband_.

“Noah, this is Nancy and Glenn,” Cas said as Dean slid into a seat next to Cas. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Dean said, reaching a hand out and shaking both of theirs.

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you too. I love the name Noah too, I have to say,” Nancy said, and Cas gave Dean the most smug look.

“Thank you,” Dean replied with a nod. 

“James was just telling us how far you two came to come to the program,” Nancy went on. “All the way from Kansas. I suppose it’s not all too far, but driving all that way in a cramped car, I couldn’t do that,” she chuckled. 

“Well, James is surprisingly easy to ride with. Car rides are pretty quiet,” Dean said truthfully. Cas wasn’t necessarily a chatty Cathy unless Dean started up a conversation or something came up that Cas liked to talk about. One thing Cas did have a knack for was for picking out things that weren’t historically correct. Dean couldn’t watch the History channel in peace anymore. 

“Well, that’s nice. You two must have had seen some lovely scenery on the way up,” Nancy supposed, looking over at Glenn as though she was urging him to talk. Dean didn’t know for sure but he had a feeling that Glenn wasn’t exactly a chatty Cathy either.

“Nancy loves seeing the leaves change,” he said, looking over at Nancy with a fondness that Dean couldn’t tell was fake or real. Nancy smiled back and nodded.

“Well, the ride was no problem, like you said the scenery is really wonderful. Noah and I definitely agreed that this program was worth it,” Cas went on. 

“How did you hear about it?” Nancy inquired, picking up her orange juice and taking a sip.

“Noah’s brother knew about our situation and proposed the idea,” Cas explained smoothly. “We did our research and found it had very good ratings,” Cas lied. Dean just nodded, however.

“We were just so glad he found this case.”

Cas stepped harshly on Dean’s foot and Dean grit his teeth, realizing his mistake.

“Place. Place for our case,” Dean managed, and both Glenn and Nancy nodded.

Cas smiled brightly over at Dean and Dean mouthed the word, ‘Dick’, causing Cas’ smile to brighten even more.

“How long have you two been here?” Dean inquired, trying to make it so Cas wasn’t doing all of the talking.

“About a week and a half,” Glenn said, gaining a nod from Nancy.

“We’re thinking of leaving at the end of this week. Things have gotten a lot better,” Nancy said, looking back over at Glenn, who smiled.

“What’s your experience been like here?” Cas inquired.

“Well, it’s been very nice,” Nancy began. “Things were rough at first, but they got better. We made friends with Dave and Sally but they left right when we were bonding,” Nancy sighed. Dean paused. Those names rang a bell.

“They left?” Cas inquired, glancing over at Dean, seemingly on the same page.

“Well,” Glenn sighed.

“Glenn,” Nancy began. Dean gave Nancy a confused look and she shook her head. “He’s crazy, off his rocker. He thinks that they disappeared.”

“Disappeared?” Dean questioned.

“They never said anything about leaving, they were still fighting the day before. And when they left, they didn’t take any of their stuff,” Glenn explained. “I keep telling Nancy that they didn’t just leave. And then I heard that it had happened before, and that the police had gotten into it,” Glenn went on.

“The police didn’t find anything,” Nancy said pointedly.

“Were they acting any differently the day before they left?” Cas inquired. 

“They seemed to be pretty much the same. They were fighting a little more though, so that’s why I’m certain that they decided to leave. Program just didn’t work for them, it happens,” she shrugged. Glenn sighed and shook his head. Nancy looked over at him and then looked back between Cas and Dean. “Agree to disagree, I guess.”

\---

Dean and Cas barely had any time to discuss what they had heard from Nancy and Glenn before “Couples Group Therapy” was going on which went on for far too long. Dean and Cas pretty much stayed out of it, save the awkward introduction and strained discussions about their “interests”. They listened to the other couples and found pretty much nothing but agreed afterwards that it was at least good to know everyone’s names and their deals. They had a short break before what was described as a “hike through the scenic woods” for “time to talk and discuss issues in a calm setting” (Dean was having none of it). When they did that they kept their eyes out for anything, things that belonged to the missing people, sigils on trees, strange clearings, but nothing appeared. Everything seemed pretty normal. 

“Dude, nothing. All we have is nothing,” Dean sighed as they got back to their room after a surprisingly nice lunch.

“Well, I mean, we’re getting to know the couples, we’ll be able to understand their dynamics and-”

“You sound like a therapist,” Dean groaned. 

“Dean, we’ll get something,” Cas said, sitting down in a chair by a window in their bedroom. Dean looked over at him from where he was sat on the edge of their bed. Cas had that look in his eye. That look that Dean knew by now. That one that was some mix of determination and this empathy that was individual to just Cas. That look always gave Dean some sort of hope.

“What about Nora?” Dean inquired, unable to hold Cas’ gaze for longer than a few seconds. 

“What about her?”

“Well, shouldn’t we talk to her? She runs this place after all,” Dean pointed out.

“Well, we can’t go in and ask her about the disappearances,” Cas said. Dean paused.

“We could.”

Cas raised an eyebrow.

“We can talk to Emily and tell her about the things we’ve heard from other couples, pretend that we had no idea when we signed up for this program. We can tell her that it freaked one of us out or something and we’re thinking of leaving. Tell her we want to talk to who’s in charge and, y’know, get some validation about the topic. Throw in some sneaky investigating, questioning, boom,” Dean finished off. Cas looked a little impressed in all honesty. 

“Huh,” Cas said, and Dean grinned and nodded.

“Works out because we’ve got a meeting with Emily at two,” Dean pointed out. Cas nodded.

“Well, I think that that will work out. As long as we don’t sound too…”

“Investigate-y?”

Cas wrinkled his nose.

“For lack of a better word, yes I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know these chapters are short, I'm sorry that they're short, I would love to make them longer but I already pre-chaptered everything and I don't want to have to go back and reorganize and everything fits where it is currently so please cut me some slack. I'll try to post more often to compensate <3


	5. Investigation Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigating can be smooth, and for Dean and Cas, they believe that they probably are getting somewhere. But you know what they say, it's all fun and games before someone pulls out improvised hand holding. Not to mention the realization of how domestic sharing a bed in a couple's resort is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MEANT TO POST THIS ON NEW YEARS FOR YOU GUYS I'M SORRY :'( i forgot but i came back to repent of my sins. this chapter is a little short and not too zesty so i apologize. please forgive me <3

At two o’clock sharp Dean and Cas were outside Emily’s office, as ready as they could be.

“We’ve gotta really play this up,” Dean muttered to Cas as they waited outside her office.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like one of us will start shedding tears,” Cas murmured back.

“I don’t know, Cas, you haven’t seen my acting,” Dean said, shaking his head. Cas raised an eyebrow.

“I have, in fact, seen your acting, and I don’t think you went to Juilliard.”

“I never said anything about Juilliard,” Dean sniffed. Cas went to open his mouth in reply but Emily opened the door at that moment, smiling and warmly welcoming both Dean and Cas in where they sat at the same two chairs they had sat in the day before.

“How are you two doing today?” she inquired, sliding into her own chair behind her desk. 

“We’re well, thank you,” Cas replied, smiling back.

“It’s good to see you both smiling. I hope your first day is going well,” she went on, pulling out some paperwork.

“It’s great,” Dean said, glancing over at Cas who gave him a little nod.

“We’ve met mostly everyone,” Cas continued on.

“Wonderful,” Emily replied cheerfully. “I know it’s your first day, not everything always goes as planned, but how were the groups?” she inquired sounding genuinely intrigued. 

“They were great, really,” Cas replied, nodding. Emily smiled.

“Well, that’s wonderful to hear.”

“There is a, uh, slight problem though,” Dean said. Emily immediately frowned.

“What is it?”

Dean looked over at Cas who looked back at Emily.

“Well, it’s just, both Noah and I have become concerned after hearing some things from some of the other couples,” Cas began with Emily still frowning. 

“We’ve heard some statements that seem to be a little more than rumors about couples disappearing. Some couples even told us the police came to investigate,” Dean filled in. Emily’s expression darkened a little.

“Well, if I’m being frank with you, we have been victim to a few disappearances.”

Dean and Cas exchanged some more looks.

“But, I can tell you that the police came and no foul play was suspected. We honestly think that they left in the middle of the night or at some point when the security cameras were off.”

‘Bullshit’, Dean thought silently to himself.

“Well, James and I are really really concerned about this, and we were wondering if maybe we could talk to someone else about it?” Dean proposed. Emily nodded.

“Yes, Nora is my supervisor, she’s basically the head manager of this place. I could call her and see if she could talk to you two?” she offered.

Bingo.

Both Dean and Cas nodded.

“That would be great,” Cas said, trying to sound relieved. Emily nodded and took out some more papers, riffling through them before picking up the phone.

“Sorry,” she laughed lightly. “I’ve only been here a few months and I always get the phone numbers so mixed up,” she told Dean and Cas who just brushed her off with a smile and a dismissive wave of the hand.

Soon enough, Emily was on the phone, happily setting up an appointment for Dean and Cas which was, luckily enough for them, that day.

“She can meet you before dinner,” Emily informed them, tearing off a blank piece of paper and grabbing a pen. “Here are the directions to her office, she’s just upstairs. She’s really nice and I’m sure she’ll be able to reassure you two that everything is alright,” she informed them, handing the piece of paper over to Cas. 

“Great,” Cas replied with a smile. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem.”

\---

“Well, this is good, we have a lead,” Dean said as they returned to their room once more, only a few hours to spare before they had their meeting with Nora.

“Yes, it is. It was a smart idea to go to Emily,” Cas said in reply, looking over at Dean who found no trace of sarcasm in his face. Dean cleared his throat and nodded.

“Thanks,” Dean replied, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“Did you notice what I noticed?” Cas inquired as he sat down on the bed. Dean paused.

“Uhh,” Dean said. Cas smiled a little.

“She’s only been working here for a few months,” Cas pointed out. The gears in Dean’s brain turned and he lit up.

“The disappearances started then,” Dean said. 

“I may be wrong but I’m beginning to think witch,” Cas stated. 

“What makes you think that?” Dean questioned, even though it sounded pretty reasonable. He was still interested in Cas’ thoughts though. Ever since Cas took up hunting with Sam and Dean he had pretty much become a whole new set of eyes. He had a different approach since obviously he didn’t grow up with Sam and Dean and he hadn’t hunted for as long. Sometimes things needed to be pointed out, but Cas was a very very quick learner and he often proved to Dean just how smart he was.

“It’s sort of just a hunch but it makes sense. No EMF, no sulfur, nothing suggesting spirits,” Cas went on.

“But if it was a witch what would her purpose be? I mean, where is she banishing these people and why? What’s her problem?”

Cas shrugged.

“Well, from what we’ve heard every couple that disappears started fighting more before they did. Maybe someone got sick of them fighting,” Cas suggested. Dean nodded, thinking about it. It certainly wasn’t a terrible hunch, and it certainly seem plausible.

“Do you think it was personal?” Dean questioned. Cas made a face.

“It would seem a little strange but there’s always the possibility,” Cas said as Dean finally sat down, slouching in a chair. “Sam also said there seemed to be nothing connecting the victims to each other or anyone working here,” Cas pointed out. Dean sighed.

“You think Nora is the witch?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Cas said with a shrug. “But we should definitely keep an eye on her when we see her.”

“Good idea.”

\---

“I honestly have nothing to tell you two other than there’s no reason to fear anything, nothing is going on,” Nora said once Dean and Cas were sat in her office.

They both looked at each other, trying to look as though they weren’t _actually looking_. 

But they were looking. Because Nora was wrong.

Because what Nora said was bullshit.

“It’s nice to hear that but we’re honestly just wondering if we’re safe,” Dean said, laying it on thick and gaining a look from Cas for it. Nora smiled softly.

“I can assure you that you are. We have a high level of security around here, cameras and gates and such. These “disappearances” are not at all disappearances,” she told them. Dean blinked.

“Well, what are they?” Dean inquired.

“Well, I would figure people leaving early, people leaving without notice,” she said. Dean and Cas both stayed silent for a moment and she went on. “Not to alarm you but the police already investigated. We even had the FBI investigate.”

Dean had to fight a grin on that one.

“No one has come up with anything other than these people left early and without any notice. This place is safe, it’s a sanctuary for those who need it, who need marital counseling. I can see you two don’t even have your rings on,” she pointed out, majorly changing the subject.

Fucking rings. 

“We don’t immerse ourselves in material objects. We find our love is in our hearts,” Cas said and Dean wanted to roll his eyes at the statement but then he blanked when he felt Cas’ hand come over to cover his. Dean tried to fight a panicked look as he looked over at Cas who was looking at him with utter awe and admiration and Dean had to think that Cas deserved a fucking Tony for acting.

Unless it wasn’t acting.

But that wasn’t possible like _at all_ so Dean just kind of stared at Cas until Cas _interlaced their fingers_ and squeezed his hand as if to say ‘Smile, idiot,’ but Dean was kind of having heart palpitations so he just managed this weird half grin that probably didn’t make its way to his eyes that were screaming ‘What the fuck is going on oh my God’.

A second or two after Cas looked back to Nora, Dean decided it would be a good idea to look back too instead of staring at Cas, dumbfounded. When he looked back at Nora she looked… like she was forcing a smile. A muscle in her jaw twitched.

“You two are perfectly safe here. I promise,” Nora added on. Dean glanced over at Cas then Cas glanced over at Dean. Cas finally nodded.

“Well, thank you for meeting with us, Nora,” Cas thanked her, finally dropping Dean’s hand eliciting a frown from Dean.

“It was my pleasure,” Nora bid as Dean got up after Cas, heading to the door and slipping out, Cas sighing quietly as they did so.

“Well, that was a bunch of nothing,” Cas muttered as they began their walk down the hall and towards the stairs.

“What was that?” Dean questioned quickly, looking over at Cas. Cas looked over at Dean and immediately that little wrinkle between his brow appeared.

“What?”

“The, the hand holding,” Dean spluttered. The wrinkle between Cas’ brows intensified. 

“That was just for show. That was the second time people asked about rings and she seemed a little caught up about it so I just,” Cas shrugged. “Improvised.”

Dean blinked.

“Did it make you uncomfortable?” Cas questioned.

“What? What, no, Cas it’s not that,” Dean said, shaking his head.

“What is it?” Cas questioned. Dean closed his mouth then opened it. He didn’t really have an excuse other than ‘I kind of lowkey really like you and being this close to you and pretending I’m living this lifestyle with you is making me kind of lowkey really want to live it.’

Dean shook his head and sighed.

“Nothing. You just took me by surprise,” was all Dean could manage before they made their way back to their room in silence.

\---

Getting into bed with Cas again that night seemed almost weirder than the first. The first night it was almost like there was no time to think about it. They just got into their pajamas and slid into bed and just… went to bed. But tonight it felt like time had slowed down. It didn’t help that Dean was the first one in bed so he got to watch Cas brush his teeth in the bathroom with the door open (why the fuck did he leave the door open?) and Dean couldn’t help but think of how Goddamn _domestic_ they were. Dean felt like he should be calling out, ‘Coming to bed, honey?’ He tried turning to his other side so he wasn’t actively watching Cas but even then he could hear Cas doing whatever, putting his toothbrush back, washing his hands, shutting off the light. And then when Cas got into bed Dean was looking straight at him, watching him get under the covers and adjust his pillow and Dean knew he was supposed to turn around and look away and give Cas peace because this was supposed to be _not weird_ but for Dean it was _very weird_. 

Cas didn’t even look at Dean, just turned his back towards Dean, sleeping on his right side and facing the wall since he was on the left side of the bed. Dean thought he was safe but-

“Why are you staring at me?”

“What?”

“You’re staring at me,” Cas said as a statement instead of a question. Dean figured it was some part of the residual grace left in him. Cas could do some weird stuff and he could pick up on stuff even though he was human. 

Dean wasn’t really sure what to respond so he just went for,

“Are you going to steal the covers again?”

Dean could practically _feel_ Cas roll his eyes.

“No,” Cas replied dryly.

“That doesn’t sound like a ‘no’ to me, Cas,” Dean said. Cas huffed a breath of air and turned around.

“Okay, well you snore, if we’re on the topic of basic bed sharing manners,” Cas said pointedly. Dean scoffed.

“Snoring is something I can’t help, stealing all the covers is something you _choose_ ,” Dean argued. In the dim light of the bedroom Dean saw Cas raise an eyebrow.

“Oh, I choose to steal the covers?”

“Yes, you do,” Dean said with a nod. “You also choose to kick people out of bed,” Dean added on for good measure.

“Maybe I chose to kick you out of bed, but stealing the covers is something you do in your sleep. Just like snoring. Now can you shut up and go to sleep?” Cas said. Dean rolled onto his back and sighed.

“I don’t know if I can sleep if I know you’re gonna kick me out of bed in the morning.”

“I’ll kick you out of bed right now,” Cas shot back.

“Is that a threat?” Dean inquired.

“Do you feel threatened?” Cas questioned. Dean opened his mouth and then closed it. Cas smirked before turning back over, away from Dean.

“That’s what I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo wooooo we're getting even closer to some slight angst. there's also a scene coming up that i think you guys will like and i had fun writing it so stay tuned for that!! thank you guys for reading, thinking of maybe updating on wednesday if i don't forget. thank you guys for sticking with this, i really appreciate it <3


	6. Witches, Fairies, And Pining, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the investigation goes on, Dean and Cas find some more evidence that suggests that this case might be an interesting one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i know i only updated this like two days ago but who's complaining? i figured i'd update today because tomorrow is a full day, friday i have a driving test, and then i didn't want to leave you guys hanging until saturday or sunday SO i think that i'm going to post today, then hopefully, if i remember, update on either saturday or sunday. hopefully saturday but i have a terrible memory. ANYWAYS this chapter isn't really exciting but we're making headway to the good stuff i swear <3

The next morning Dean expected to wake up cold, to wake up with no blankets, but he didn’t. He woke up warm, curled up under blankets that were obviously being shared by someone. Dean stretched a little and opened his eyes just to see what position he was in when he realized that Cas’ sleeping face was only inches away from his own.

Dean sort of blinked, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes as he looked at Cas. All of Cas’ features were softened like that, while he was sleeping. The strong line of his jaw, the line of his nose, his cheeks, that was all there, but his lips were parted slightly and his eyelashes were standing out in this really appealing way. He looked so peaceful and Dean didn’t want to disturb it at all. So he just stayed there and stared. And stared. And stared some more. Until it was probably weird and creepy. But every second he felt like he was noticing another new thing. And he really didn’t want to look away.

It took him a moment before he realized that their hands were brushing under the covers too. Dean couldn’t feel much other than Cas’ hand was soft and warm and Dean remembered holding it the night before and he felt some sort of melancholy fondness at the memory. He was sort of wishing that they could hold hands together. Again. For real. And Dean was thinking that over, smiling a little and looking at Cas when Cas took a deep breath and opened his eyes, staring straight at Dean.

Cas blinked a few times and Dean blinked a few times.

Cas gave one long blink before he spoke.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he questioned. Dean immediately panicked. Cas’ voice was rough with sleep and it was honest to God perfect. 

“What? What? Looking at you like what?” Dean said, shuffling away from Cas, dislodging the contact of their hands and immediately rolling over. “We should get up,” Dean said, and dammit, he could tell he was blushing.

“Uh, okay,” Cas said, sounding almost dazed from where he laid in bed. He coughed a few times, likely to get the sleep out of his voice as he sat up and Dean slid out of bed.

“So, I was thinking we could break into Emily’s office today,” Dean proposed, glancing over at Cas who had the most wonderful bed head that Dean wanted to run his fingers through.

“What about Nora?” Cas inquired with a yawn. “She’s the one in charge,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, but Emily is the one who started working here once the disappearances started,” Dean told Cas who seemed to be debating it.

“I’m getting a stranger vibe from Nora though,” Cas went on, obviously stubborn. Dean sighed.

“We could split up?” Dean suggested. Cas made a face, shaking his head.

“We need to stick together, especially if we’re trying to convince people we’re married,” Cas said, slowly climbing out of bed.

“Should we just break into both?” Dean questioned. Cas seemingly debated it before nodding.

“Yeah. Probably that.”

\---

There was something utterly strange about going through the day and being “married” to Cas. There was something utterly strange about the way him and Dean got compliments from people saying how they looked like they were making progress in their marriage. There was something utterly strange about being that close to Cas. And Cas seemed completely fucking unperturbed. Dean was only a few days into it and he was already losing it.

They tried to skip as many groups as possible but they could only miss so many before things got suspicious. And Cas was always so smooth, always had something to say about their “marriage”. Dean had no idea how he did it.

Dean had to admit he was pretty thankful when the day was over and it had gotten dark and their plans for breaking into Nora’s office (Cas had convinced Dean they needed to go there first) could be followed through. There was something relaxing about breaking into somewhere that wasn’t meant to be broken into.

Dean and Cas figured out the security cameras, disabling them as soon as Dean had picked the lock. Once they were in, Cas made sure the door was locked and Dean immediately went to looking around, trying to remember how everything was so that once they were done messing shit up they could put it back into place like no one had actually broken in.

“So what are we looking for exactly?” Cas inquired as he began looking around as well.

“Anything really. Books, notes, sigils, anything… not natural,” Dean said as he peeked under some papers.

“My guess is fifteen minutes before someone comes in,” Cas said, and Dean nodded, remembering that since Cas was always right with stuff like that for some reason. Again, probably residual grace.

“Well, find whatever you can,” Dean said as he began opening drawers and looking cautiously inside.

For the first about ten minutes there was a whole lot of nothing. Nora seemed like a pretty straightforward and organized person running a somewhat normal couples retreat. Dean was just starting to get antsy about leaving and just starting to think that, ha, he was probably right and Emily was probably the one they should be looking out for when Cas spoke up.

“Dean,” he said simply. Dean looked over at him where he was standing in front of a bookcase with a few books in his hand. 

“What?” 

“You might want to look at this,” Cas told Dean who dropped the papers he was holding and took a few steps over to Cas. Cas handed him the books he was holding and pulled something out of what looked like some weird drawer on the bookshelf. It was a book, a _very_ old book that was worn and torn and fraying and looked _very_ suspicious. 

“What is it?” Dean questioned, setting the books Cas had handed him aside and stepping closer to Cas to get a better look. Cas opened the book and thumbed through some pages, looking them over. 

“It’s a spellbook. At least that’s what it looks like,” Cas mused. Dean looked over his shoulder and sure enough, it looked pretty much like a spellbook. “It’s in all different languages, definitely very old,” Cas went on. 

“Can you read it?” Dean inquired, knowing that Cas was good with these kinds of things. 

“Some of it,” Cas mused. 

“Well, what does it say?” Dean questioned. 

“Well, there are all sorts of spells in here,” Cas sighed. “But it was bookmarked to this page,” Cas pointed out, flipping to a certain page. Dean looked over it, finding a few idle drawings on it, much like some of the other pages. But then he squinted when he saw one particular drawing of what looked like a small person with wings. And it looked an awful lot like…

“Fairies?” Cas muttered to himself, filling in Dean’s silent question. Dean groaned. 

“What does the spell do?” Dean asked Cas who shook his head. 

“I can’t be completely sure but it talks about fairies and it’s a summoning spell,” Cas told Dean, looking over at him. Dean just blinked. 

“Summoning a fairy?” he said simply. 

“It seems so,” Cas sighed. 

“So, what, Nora is a fairy?” Dean questioned. Cas shook his head. 

“My guess is that Nora is a witch, but she’s not exactly behind these disappearances,” Cas told Dean. “Here, take some pictures and send them to Sam,” Cas said, handing Dean the book. 

“Why would Nora summon a fairy?” Dean asked, genuinely confused as he took out his phone. 

“Maybe she doesn’t want to get her hands dirty,” Cas suggested as Dean took a few pictures of the pages before handing the book back over to Cas. 

“Yeah but… a fairy? Really?” Dean questioned as Cas carefully put the book back and Dean put his phone back in his pocket. 

“They’re very powerful and can take the form of a human,” Cas pointed out as Dean began neatening things up in Nora’s office. Dean’s brain slowly worked for a second before he straightened up. 

“You think Emily is a fairy?” 

Cas just shrugged. 

“She only came here a couple of months ago right when everything started,” Cas reasoned. Dean paused, thinking for a second before shaking his head. 

“I swear to God, Cas, if you’re right on this…”

\---

Cas was right. Dean sent the pictures to Sam with great difficulty since service was pretty much a myth around the place. He told Sam he’d check in with him the next day, told Sam not to call in case someone found he was smuggling a phone into the place. Sure enough, the next day, Dean found a break in the schedule and managed to find a quiet place outside where he called up Sam who said,

“It’s a summoning spell for a fairy.”

Dean wanted to groan again. Of all things. Of all the things. Fairies. 

“Okay, but if Nora is the witch, why did she summon a fairy?” Dean questioned, keeping his voice down. 

“Fairies can be more powerful than certain witches. This spell is pretty basic so it doesn’t look like Nora is at the level, say, Rowena is at,” Sam mused. 

“Oh, don’t tell me we’re bringing her into this,” Dean groaned. 

“Well, we have that witch killing spell, but if Emily is the fairy and she’s the one responsible for the disappearances of the people we need to know where she’s taken them,” Sam pointed out. 

“Well, can’t we break into Emily’s office, see what we can find?”

“Be my guest but I doubt she’ll have directions to where she’s been banishing people,” Sam sighed. Dean let out a long breath of air. 

“We get her drunk.”

“What?” Sam sounded incredulous on the other line. 

“Fairies get drunk off cream, right?” Dean asked, giving himself a pat on the back for remembering that. Sam went silent before letting out a slow,

“Yeah.”

“We put a shit ton of cream in her coffee and ask her some questions, lead her on,” Dean suggested. 

“Won’t she know it’s cream?” Sam inquired. Dean shrugged. 

“Only one way to find out.”

“Dean, I’m not so sure that that’s a good idea,” Sam said cautiously. 

“Well, what else do we have?” Dean sighed. “Not much I can tell you.”

There was a long silence on the line wherein Dean could tell Sam was thinking. Finally, there was a sigh. 

“Yeah, okay. If that doesn’t work call me and we’ll figure something else out,” Sam said. Dean nodded. 

“Yeah, okay, got it,” Dean said before hanging up and putting his phone back in his pocket. He sighed, looking out from where he was near the woods. A voice from behind him had him jumping. 

“Come here to think?” 

Dean turned to find Nancy smiling softly at him. Dean huffed a breath of what he hoped wasn’t nervous laughter. 

“Yeah, well, it’s nice to catch a break,” he said. Nancy nodded and stepped forwards a bit. 

“Sometimes this place gets a little boring,” she sighed. “Always having to stay a couple, having to talk to everyone,” she said. Dean let out a breath. 

“Yeah, it’s… not what I’m used to,” Dean muttered. 

“You said you and James have never done this before?” Nancy said. Dean shook his head. 

“No, never,” he replied. 

“This is our third time, Glenn and I,” she told Dean. “It gets tiring,” she sighed. “But I really think it’s worth it,” she went on. Dean tried not to snort. “You learn something new about each other every time,” she said with a faint smile. “It gives you a little hope,” she continued. “And I think there’s always room for hope,” she said finally. Dean nodded and let a little silence grace the air before he turned a little. 

“Well, I should really go,” he lied, taking a few steps away. Nancy simply nodded and Dean began to walk away but Nancy spoke again. 

“Noah?” she said, and Dean almost didn’t turn to her. The name had been used a fair amount but it was still a little strange getting used to it. “You should have hope too, between you and James.”

Dean wanted to roll his eyes. 

“I should be jealous of you two, frankly.”

Wait. 

Dean tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. 

What. 

“What do you mean?” Dean questioned cautiously. Nancy smiled and shrugged. 

“The way you two look at each other, the way you address each other. I don’t know if you see it but James looks at you like he’s seeing you for the first time. And the way you look at him,” she trailed off. Dean was starting to turn red. 

“I know you two are here to fix your marriage, and it’s none of my business what needs fixing but I just have to tell you, you two look like you really love each other. There’s always hope if that spark is still there. And for you two, I think it is,” she finished off, smiling. Dean was bright red by now, no doubt about it. He swallowed and nodded, attempting a smile as he also attempted to walk away without tripping. 

“Yeah, yeah, thank you. I appreciate it,” Dean bid with an awkward wave as he turned to head back to the resort. 

Well, that was enough to throw Dean off. 

Did Nancy really mean that? To be fair Cas and Dean had been talking and sitting with them a lot. But was it her place to say they looked like they were in love? Surely Dean didn’t make googly eyes at Cas like that. And neither did Cas right? Dean never noticed Cas, like, drooling over him or anything. Then there was that time in Nora’s office… but that was for show. 

Dean had a headache by the time he got back to his and Cas’ room where Cas was lying on the bed reading, much to Dean’s slight dismay. But there was really nothing else they could do since people would probably get suspicious if they both went around asking random questions. 

“Did you talk to Sam?” Cas questioned, flicking his gaze up to Dean who nodded. 

“Yeah.”

“What did he say?” Cas inquired, marking his page and setting his book aside. 

“Well, he said it was a basic spell for summoning a fairy, nothing too advanced or anything,” Dean informed Cas, plopping down in a chair. 

“Did Sam come up with anything else? A plan or something?” Cas inquired. 

“Well, I thought we could get Emily drunk and see if she slips up and lets anything out,” Dean suggested. Cas blinked. 

“I have a feeling this was your idea?” Cas said, sitting up a little. 

“Dude, what else do we have? We can kill Nora, but that won’t do much if Emily is the one getting rid of everybody. And we need to know where everyone is going in the first place,” Dean pointed out. Cas looked like he was thinking it over. 

“And you think Emily will just… talk?” Cas questioned. Dean sighed and shrugged. 

“It’s worth a shot.”

Another sigh from Cas. 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading, i appreciate every single subscription, kudo, and comment out there <3 i hope all of you are doing well and enjoying the new year!!


	7. Suggestive Statements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a fairy drunk, having some heart to heart conversations in bed, just, y'know, normal stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, sorry that i'm like kind of a day late with this but i did tell you guys that i might post on sunday instead and we just got hit by a major blizzard here so i had to shovel and i spent like all day yesterday writing that victuuri fic so uh, yeah, that. also, you guys seemed very intrigued by a drunk fairy but i'm afraid it may be a little underwhelming compared to what you guys imagined. but, what do i know? read away loves <3

“The more I think about this, the more I worry that this idea is not exactly good,” Cas muttered the next day as Dean and him both sat outside of Emily’s office, ready for another little meeting. Dean rolled his eyes.

“It’s all we have,” Dean replied, and Cas pursed his lips.

“I think we could’ve come up with something a little better,” Cas muttered under his breath.

“Hm? What was that, Cas? Care to tell the class?” Dean questioned. Cas shot Dean a look.

“I said it’s a wonderfully planned idea and I am so thankful that you came up with it,” Cas dead panned. Dean narrowed his eyes.

“Do you have the cream?” Dean inquired, looking away, unable to come up with a comeback that Cas wouldn’t shoot down.

“Yes, I have the cream. I have a pocketful of it because someone shoved a handful of it to me during breakfast this morning,” Cas told Dean.

“Oh, it’s not like anyone will miss it. It’s just cream,” Dean huffed.

“Don’t you think it was a little conspicuous? Shoving creamers into my hands?”

“No one was looking,” Dean argued.

“Okay, whatever you say.”

“Don’t use that tone with me,” Dean grumbled.

“‘Don’t use that tone with me’,” Cas mocked in an unusually low voice. Dean looked over at him, a little shocked.

“I do _not_ sound like that,” Dean said. Cas just shrugged and Dean went to open his mouth to attempt some sort of comeback when the door opened and Emily’s head popped out.

“Hello. It’s nice to see you two,” she chirped as she opened her door and let Dean and Cas head in, sitting down in the two chairs across from her desk. Dean immediately saw her coffee that already looked like it had milk in it, and turned to see her closing the door. Immediately, Dean nudged Cas who pulled out one little creamer and peeled it open, pouring it into her coffee at an unusually fast pace so that right as Emily was turning around, Cas was slipping the empty creamer into his pocket.

“So, she began, sitting down behind her desk. Immediately and thankfully for both Dean and Cas, she took a sip of her coffee. She pulled away and furrowed her eyebrows for a second as if she tasted the cream in it. Dean and Cas glanced over at one another almost nervously before she set her coffee back down, crossed her arms, and leaned forwards. “You two have been here for a few days, I know you had some concerns,” she went on. Both Dean and Cas nodded. “You talked to Nora, yes?” 

“Yes, we did,” Dean replied, nodding.

“Did she give you any reassurance?” Emily inquired.

“Yes, yes, she did,” Cas answered, glancing over at Dean who fought back a grin. Emily simply smiled at them.

“That’s wonderful,” she said. “Now, I have some of your paperwork I just wanted to go over,” she told them, starting to rifle around her drawers. Dean glanced over at Cas and Cas gave a little nod.

“Oh, I think you put them over there,” Dean suggested, pointing to a file cabinet across the room and behind her desk.

“Oh, possibly,” she said, turning around and heading over to it. Immediately Cas pulled out a few creamers, handing some to Dean who scrambled to open them, pouring in two as Cas poured in three with some super human speed. 

Both Dean and Cas managed to look normal when Emily had turned back around and headed to her desk with some papers in her hand. She set them down and took another sip of coffee with the same almost surprised look. She shook her head a little as she set the mug down.

“So, you two came in here a few days ago. I know this place is made for a little longer term stay, but we like to take baby steps. Any progress is great progress and I am your case manager, so tell me how you guys are feeling,” she prompted, then took another sip of coffee.

“Well, uh, we feel like we’re doing very good,” Dean said with a nod. Emily quirked a little smile.

“I see that you two aren’t going to all the groups,” she pointed out.

Shit.

Was she really that attuned to them?

“Uh,” Dean said, glancing over at Cas. Cas smiled and leaned forwards, opening his mouth and there he went, here to save the day since Dean wasn’t good with excuses.

“We’ve been taking a lot of time to ourselves, just to get back in touch with each other. We’ve found that being in this environment is very helpful. A different environment makes all the difference,” Cas said in the smoothest voice ever. Emily nodded, taking another sip of coffee.

“So, would you say your intimacy has been better?” 

Dean coughed loudly at that one, his cheeks turning red. Cas attempted a smile that was a bit more of a grimace as he nodded.

“Definitely,” Cas assured her.

“No problems. At all,” Dean blurted out. There was a very awkward silence in the room before Emily smiled and nodded.

“Well, that’s good to hear. But, you two should know that there’s nothing wrong with discussing intimacy. I think I’m sensing some tenseness,” she went on, picking up her coffee again.

“No,” Dean said, shaking his head.

“We’re very in touch with each other and with what we want,” Cas added in, calm as fucking ever.

Dean’s heart palpitations were setting in again.

“Well, I think that’s very important,” Emily nodded, continuing to take a few more sips of coffee. Dean had a feeling she tasted something different and wasn’t really resisting it. “You two mentioned communication issues when you came in and communication in the bedroom is a must,” she told them with a long drink of coffee.

“Yes, well, we’re both very vocal about what we want from and with each other,” Cas went on, taking the whole entire lead because Dean probably couldn’t talk if he wanted to. Why the fuck was Cas so calm about this? _How_ was Cas so calm about this? Dean looked over at Cas, dumbfounded, and Cas just looked back at him. 

“How is your communication otherwise?” Emily inquired, at this point drinking her coffee at a readily rate. Dean was glad that they changed the topic but he was still sweating.

“Well, I honestly think that things are going very well,” Cas said, sounding very confident. “We did have that little rough patch there, but Nora was very kind and very validating about our concerns,” Cas said with a nod. Emily nodded back.

“How have the other couples been?” Emily inquired, downing the rest of her coffee. Cas glanced over at Dean with a knowing look.

“The other couples have been very very welcoming. It’s nice to hear other stories too, to hear about other problems and to be able to discuss our problems with them too,” Cas explained smoothly.

“That’s great,” Emily replied. “That’s what we’re here for, after all.”

“We’re just so glad that we came,” Cas said, looking over at Dean with a smile.

“Well, I’m glad that you two came too,” Emily sighed. Cas glanced over at Dean and raised an eyebrow. Dean cleared his throat.

“You must see a lot of couples come in here,” Dean began. Emily nodded.

“The ones that I’ve seen so far have been wonderful,” she agreed.

“And you’ve only been here a few months?” Cas led on. She nodded. “Do you mind if I ask where you worked before?” Cas went on. She smiled a little and shrugged.

“I was more of a freelance person,” she told Dean and Cas, picking up her coffee cup and frowning when she realized there was no more coffee left.

“Did you work with couples?” Dean questioned. She sighed.

“Marginally,” she replied. “I worked with all sorts of people,” she went on.

“That must have been an interesting job,” Dean mused.

“Well, somewhat,” she replied.

“What made you decide to come here?” Cas inquired. She quirked a little smile.

“You make some deals here and there,” she replied. Dean gave Cas a look. “But, there’s always something in it for you,” she went on, her speech starting to get a little looser, almost slurred. Dean was a little surprised, frankly, how quickly the cream was working.

“Sometimes deals feel like they’re being made with the devil,” Cas prompted. Emily let out a light laugh.

“Yes, well, not _everyone_ deals with the _devil_ ,” she told them. “But, people like the devil are _everywhere_ ,” she sighed. She frowned a little, then looked up at Dean and Cas. “You know what I mean, right?” she questioned. Dean smiled a little and nodded.

“Very much,” Dean agreed.

“Was Nora your supervisor when you came here?” Cas inquired. Emily nodded.

“She was the one who brought me here. Hired me,” Emily went on. “She needed some help picking out the right couples,” she continued on. Cas furrowed his eyebrows.

“The right couples?” he questioned. Emily nodded.

“The ones that are in love, the ones that have their marriages together or at least have the possibility of fixing it. I’m very good at picking out true love. You could say I specialize in it.” She grinned wryly. “You two are no problem,” she said, shaking her head.

Dean blinked.

“I knew when I saw you two that there would be absolutely no problem. Nora would love you. Head over heels for each other. It’s hard to find a couple like you two.” She narrowed her eyes. “At first everything between you seemed fake, but I knew that wasn’t possible. You two are really made for each other,” she went on, smiling. 

Dean was bright red as he glanced over at Cas. Even Cas was blushing a little.

“Those couples who left,” she began, shaking her head. “Total opposite. There was no chance for them. Marriages were falling apart. Nora hates people like that.” She rolled her eyes. “But, I mean, that’s why she hired me. Pick out the good ones from the bad ones. And you two are perfectly safe, I can tell you that.”

“Safe?”

“No chance of leaving early. None at all. You two will be fine,” she told both Dean and Cas. Cas glanced over at Dean, and Dean glanced over at Cas.

“Alright, well, thank you so much for the meeting, Emily,” Cas said, rising from his seat. Dean, following his lead, did the same. “We’ll be back to see you soon.”

“It’s no problem,” Emily bid, a dismissive wave of her hand in reply. “You two have a lovely evening,” she said, still smiling as Cas and Dean walked out of her office and closed the door behind them. They walked down the hall a bit before Cas spoke up.

“Did you hear her?” Cas inquired, and Dean started sweating again. They were gonna discuss it, they were gonna talk about it. They were gonna talk about-

“Devil, people like the devil. My guess is that Nora made a deal with a demon, then made a deal with Emily, summoned her here. Nora isn’t a natural witch, she’s a borrower, she got her magic from a demon,” Cas explained. Dean blinked, trying to get his ducks in a row so he could think properly. It made sense, it actually made sense.

“Yeah,” Dean said simply.

“And then distinguishing bad couples from good couples?” Cas went on. “I’ll bet you anything Nora brought her to get rid of those couples, the ones who had failing marriages.”

“But, why wouldn’t Nora get rid of them herself if she was a witch?” Dean questioned as they made their way back to their room. Cas shrugged. 

“It’s like I said, maybe she didn’t want to get her hands dirty,” Cas offered. Dean made a noise as if he were thinking as he thought over it all. It all seemed to fit. Nora, a witch, summoning a fairy, getting rid of couples.

“Why does she want to get rid of couples like that?” Dean inquired.

“Who knows,” Cas muttered as they climbed the stairs. “But I can bet you that there was a demon deal made somewhere in there,” Cas told Dean. Dean sighed.

“Well, what are we gonna do about it?” 

Cas looked at Dean.

Dean looked back.

Cas had that look in his eye. Dean laughed a little and shook his head. 

“You’re not thinking what I am,” Dean said.

“Dean, this is starting to get a little complicated for just us. We at least need Sam’s help and even then,” Cas started.

“Cas, we’ve dealt with complicated stuff before. We’ve dealt with crazy shit before, we’ve, we’ve done stuff that is completely and totally, just…” Dean made some flamboyant hand gesture for lack of words. “We don’t need to bring anyone else into this.”

“I hate him too, Dean.”

“Cas.”

“Dean,” Cas began in _that tone_ that Dean absolutely hated. “Crowley is a demon, he’s a crossroads demon, and he probably has some long list of people who have made deals. We just need to check with him, see when her deal expires,” Cas reasoned.

“But why?” Dean hissed. “That doesn’t give us that much more to work off of.”

“It gives us more information. What was her deal exactly, how much magic is she harboring,” Cas went on. Dean groaned. “Dean,” Cas stated, stopping and turning to look at Dean. Dean found it hard to look him in the eye but somehow he managed. “Crowley is an asshole.”

“Exactly!”

“But,” Cas began, eyeing Dean intently. “He can help.”

Dean took in a deep breath and let it out.

“Fine. You want me to call him tomorrow? Or Sam? Or maybe you should do the honors yourself since you love him so much,” Dean snarked as they continued on walking to their room.

“I sense jealousy in your tone, Dean,” Cas said, and Dean could tell he was smirking a little. Dean felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

“Maybe Crowley isn’t the only asshole,” Dean said, not really able to find a better comeback. Cas just shot him a smirk and said nothing, something that had Dean’s cheeks turning even redder.

\---

There was something tense underlying what should have been calm that night when Dean and Cas got into bed. And it wasn’t the tenseness from the case, or from the fact that they were about to work with Crowley. It was something else that was nagging at Dean more than anything. And Dean kept tossing and turning and couldn’t really sleep until Cas, who was facing away from him, sighed and said,

“Why can’t you sleep?”

Dean paused, then let out a breath as he rolled onto his back.

“What kind of fairy do you think Emily is?”

Cas furrowed his eyebrows.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, there’s all kinds of fairies, right? Redcaps, leprechauns, elves. Even tinkerbell, remember?” Dean said.

“Yes, I remember,” Cas replied.

“But Emily said stuff about love. About knowing true love and shit. Like, is there a specific brand of fairy for that? A love fairy? Or is it some sort of perk that comes with the job?”

“Dean, why are you so worked up about this?” Cas inquired, turning over and looking at Dean, curiosity in his face. Dean looked over at him and his heart beat a little faster. Emily’s words about him and Cas rang through his head. 

_“Head over heels for each other. It’s hard to find a couple like you two.”_

Dean swallowed thickly, his eyes roaming over Cas’ face.

“How does she know this stuff?” Dean inquired. His voice had gone soft. Cas just shrugged.

“Fairies are magic, Dean. They know more than we do, they have powers that we don’t.” Cas paused, his face almost pensive before he spoke again. “Sometimes, on cases like this, I wish that I was still an angel, just to make things easier for you. I could have sensed Emily and sent her back to where she came from. I could have made this case a one night thing,” Cas went on. Dean frowned. Cas sounded… sad. Dean didn’t like it. Cas didn’t deserve to be sad. Cas never even usually showed that he was sad.

“Cas, don’t… this isn’t about what you can’t do, it’s about what you’re doing. You help out on cases all the time and you’re just as helpful. It’s not… just because you’re not an angel, it’s not like we can’t solve cases like this,” Dean replied. Cas went silent before looking at Dean with these eyes that had Dean’s heart panging. 

“I could do so much better by you if I hadn’t fallen.”

Dean swallowed thickly again.

“You do good by me already. Right now. On this case. On all of them. You’re not less of a person now, Cas. You’re still Cas. Castiel.”

Cas’ full name felt heavy on Dean’s tongue.

“You’re just like… an updated version. Still the same, just as good. Even better in some ways to be honest,” Dean pointed out with a little smile. Dean saw the corner of Cas’ lip quirk up just the slightest and Dean felt something warm growing inside of him. Dean knew he wasn’t good at feelings. He knew he wasn’t good at talking to Cas about difficult things. He knew he wasn’t good about apologizing and sometimes he felt like shit for it. So sometimes little conversations like this meant a lot to Dean. A lot more than he could say.

Cas smiled a little at Dean before turning over so his back was facing Dean again.

“Good night, Dean,” he said, and his voice sounded almost reverent. Dean looked over at him, then up at the ceiling.

“Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think what she says is true? Emily?”

There was a long silence between them.

“I don’t know,” Cas said, quietly and almost shyly after a while. Dean wasn’t really sure how to feel, if maybe Cas was turning him away. “Go to sleep, Dean,” Cas followed up shortly, his voice soft, quiet. Dean took a breath and rolled onto his side, facing away from Cas.

“Goodnight, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, hopefully you enjoyed that chapter!! we're basically halfway through this so i hope you guys are excited as i am!! i'm thinking of updating again either tuesday or wednesday. the finale (dubbed version) of yuri on ice is finally coming out on tuesday so i'm gonna be enthralled in that, might write another fic for that so i might be a lil' busy. then wednesday i'm traveling a little but hopefully i'll be home and have some time to post if i haven't on tuesday <3 if i post on neither day, feel free to put a complaint in the complaint box. i hope you guys are all doing well!!!


	8. Making Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena and Crowley make an appearance because, honestly, Crowley just can't say no to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh, i just realized how short this chapter is i'm sorry please don't kill me at least i'm updating on time

The next morning Dean woke up, immediately greeted with a really really good smell. Like, like something really clean, soft, warm. Something with a hint of spice, like maybe, what, clove? But the rest was like lavender and clean sheets fresh out of the dryer. Dean took a deep breath and buried his face is something that was vaguely fuzzy and soft and… what was that?

Dean opened his eyes, pulling away and blinking for a bit before he realized… his head had been right on top of Cas’ and he had been burying his face in Cas’ hair. Dean nearly shrieked. 

Dean promptly began flailing, trying to get away from Cas who was still sound asleep. Apparently, however, at some point in the night, Cas had wound his arms rather tightly around Dean’s waist. And apparently, Cas had a fucking death grip because he wasn’t letting go.

“Cas, oh my God,” Dean wheezed as he continued trying to pry himself away from Cas. Cas just mumbled something, his grip tightening instead of loosening. “Cas!” Dean all but yelled, starting to kick at Cas’ shins which had Cas slowly waking up.

“What the-?” Cas began, his grip finally unlocking so that Dean could push him. A little too hard. So that Cas toppled right off the bed with a yelp and a thump. Everything went deadly silent before Dean just exclaimed,

“Ha! Payback!”

Cas’ head popped up from where he was on the floor only a second later and he looked completely surprised and still tired. Not to mention that his hair was a complete mess. One that Dean really really liked the look of.

“What the _fuck_ is your problem?” Cas inquired, his voice more gravelly than usual due to sleep.

“You were clinging onto me like some, some sort of…” Dean flailed his hands a little. “Octopus!” he finally finished off.

“Did you have to push me out of the bed because of that?” Cas inquired, obviously irritated.

“You weren’t letting go!” Dean exclaimed, sounding indignant. Cas just gaped at him for a moment before shaking his head.

“You’re unbelievable,” Cas muttered as he slowly rose from the floor.

“Says the guy who _kicked me out of bed_ the first night we shared a bed,” Dean shot back. Cas shook his head and Dean sighed.

“I figured we could call Sam this morning before we call Crowley,” Dean suggested as he ran a hand through his hair. Cas nodded.

“We probably should check with Sam first,” Cas agreed. 

“I don’t know how he’ll take it,” Dean mused, yawning.

“Well, either way, we don’t have too many options,” Cas sighed. Dean sighed right back.

“I guess you’re right.”

\---

Sam took it well, much to Dean’s annoyance. Dean was sure that Sam would be on his side, trying to think of other options but no. No. And soon enough, sooner than Dean would have liked him and Cas had snuck into the edge of the woods during a break in their schedule to meet Crowley.

“You two are playing house, I see. Dean told me all about it,” Crowley mused to Cas who rolled his eyes.

“We’re not playing house, we’re on a case and we need some information,” Dean replied.

“Yes, yes, you told me. Information on one Nora Williams? The woman who runs this place?” Crowley said. Both Dean and Cas nodded. “Well, I can tell you that she made a deal about half a year ago. Sold her soul for some powers, nothing magnificent but enough,” Crowley told them with a shrug.

“What else?” Cas inquired. Crowley shrugged.

“What else is there to tell? Sold her soul, became a witch, now she’s mucking about disappearing people,” Crowley stated. Cas shook his head and Dean sighed.

“She’s not the one behind the disappearances,” Dean told Crowley who looked a little more interested.

“Oh, do tell,” Crowley said. Dean sighed once more.

“We found a spellbook in Nora’s office with instructions on how to summon a fairy. We found the fairy, a woman named Emily. We dosed her up with cream and she told us about Nora “hiring” her to pick out couples who were in love and couples who had marriages beyond saving,” Dean explained. 

“We think Nora hired Emily to banish the couples with failing marriages. We need to know how powerful Nora is and we need to know how powerful Emily is. And for that matter, we still don’t know where the missing couples are,” Cas finished. Crowley nodded.

“Sounds like a predicament,” he stated simply.

“Yeah so can you, y’know, give us some more?” Dean questioned.

“I don’t know what more to give you boys,” Crowley sighed. “If you’re dealing with fairies, that’s not my job, that’s a witches’. Especially if a witch was the one to summon the fairy.”

“Well, we know that we can burn the spellbook to get rid of Emily, but we need to know where those couples are first,” Dean said. Crowley just shrugged.

“All I can tell you is that Nora sold her soul for magic. Power. I’m sure she’s not terribly advanced but she could probably take you two down.”

“Thanks, Crowley,” Cas replied dryly. Crowley smiled sweetly over at him.

“It’s my pleasure.”

Dean took a breath and looked over at Cas who shrugged. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose before turning back to Crowley.

“You said it was a witches’ job?” Dean questioned. Crowley just raised an eyebrow. “Where’s Rowena?”

“How am I supposed to know? Wooing some rich white republican in the Hamptons most likely,” Crowley told him. Dean ran a hand through his hair. 

“Can you call her? She’s a witch, we’re dealing with a witch, we could use her help,” Dean said. Cas looked over at Dean as though he had tasted something bad and Dean just shrugged.

“What makes you think that she can help you? You know how she is, always in it for something,” Crowley pointed out.

“Meet a new witch, make a new friend, I don’t know!” Dean said, obviously irritated. Crowley pursed his lips.

“I’ll track her down, and I’ll bring her back here. It’s not my place if she’ll help or not,” Crowley reasoned. Dean and Cas glanced at each other before nodding.

“Fine.”

\---

“Winchesters! Again with the Winchesters. Why is it always the Winchesters?” Rowena groaned when, later on in the day, Crowley, Cas, Dean and her were all gathered in the woods where it was getting dark.

“I ask myself the same thing,” Crowley said under his breath. Dean and Cas rolled their eyes in tandem.

“There’s a witch in there that we need to get rid of. There’s a fairy that’s bound to her and we need to sort out what said fairy has done with some couples that have disappeared over the past few months,” Cas told her. She tilted her chin up.

“Why would I help you two out?” she inquired. Crowley gave both Dean and Cas a knowing and smug look and Dean threw his arms up.

“Network with other witches, do the right thing,” Dean suggested.

“The right thing is hardly helping you two out,” Rowena shot back and Dean rolled his eyes.

“We need your help,” Cas said, even though the words were bitter. “This is a difficult situation and we could use an outside source. We could use someone more… powerful,” Cas finally finished off, sounding sour. Dean thought of what Cas had said to him the night before and his heart dropped. 

Rowena seemed to be debating it, pursing her lips and glancing between the two before she finally let out a long breath of air.

“I’ll help you find out where the couples went. That’s it.”

“Okay, fine,” Dean said. Cas gave him a perplexed look but Dean just nodded at him then Rowena. “How do you want to do this?”

“I’ll use a truth spell on her and see where that gets us. If it works, you two will know where the couples are and then we’ll be done,” she said. Dean looked over at Cas one last time and Cas nodded.

“Sounds like a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, yeah, you guys got some accidental cuddling and some deals with the king of hell!!! so possibly, maybe that could make up for the fact that it was way too short??? i swear that things are about to get really interesting next chapter like /really/ (okay maybe not) interesting. trust me. also, i'm thinking that i'll probably update either friday or saturday. i'll try for friday night because i really do want to get the next chapter to you guys quickly, i know i've tortured you enough by now (why did i write slow build?????) but i am only human and i have an awful memory and i also i want to have a scary movie marathon with a friend since it's friday the 13th!! so yeah, i'll try <3 hope all of you are doing well and i hope none of you want to kill me at this point


	9. Dean Pulls His Head Out Of His Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case is important, and they're almost done, but there's something getting in the way that really needs to be addressed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, okay, okay, the moment you've all been waiting for, you can stop holding your breaths...

It was later on that Dean and Cas were heading into Emily’s office for an “emergency meeting” that Cas had called for. They had a potion in hand brewed by Rowena who swore it to be something that would get nothing but the truth from Emily, even though she was a fairy. And when they went into her office and sat down, eyeing the coffee on the table, they had no problem slipping it in whilst she closed the door to her office.

“So, you said it was an emergency?” she inquired as she sat down behind her desk, looking slightly worried.

“Well, we had a terrible argument earlier and we just wanted to discuss it,” Cas said. She nodded, then went to pick up her cup of coffee; and then she paused. She quirked what had to be a smile, and immediately, Dean knew that something was up.

“An argument, really?” she questioned, eyeing the contents of her mug. 

“Yeah,” Dean replied, watching her set down her mug and take a breath.

“I have a feeling no argument took place,” she stated. Cas rose an eyebrow, still trying to play the part. “I also have a feeling I shouldn’t drink what’s in my coffee.”

Oh shit.

Dean and Cas just looked at each other and Emily took a deep breath. 

“I know that you two snuck cream into my coffee the other day,” she said matter of factly. “And I would bet anything that you’re here to investigate the disappearances,” she went on. “Hunters?” she questioned simply.

“Well,” Dean began but she cut him off.

“What do you have so far?” she asked, sounding slightly interested. Dean and Cas exchanged another look before Dean spoke.

“You’re a fairy. Nora’s a witch. Nora hired you,” Dean said flatly. Emily nodded.

“Half of that I presume you got from drugging me, but maybe you two are just great hunters, I’m not sure,” she said, shaking her head. “Either way, I need your help,” she told them, sounding very serious as she glanced between the two of them.

“Excuse me?” Dean replied. She pursed her lips.

“You’re right about it. Nora is a witch and I’m a fairy. You probably think that I’m teaming up with Nora and helping in the disappearances,” she began. “But you’re wrong. I’m behind the disappearances.” 

“We figured,” Cas stated dryly.

“Yeah, so if you could tell us where you’ve been sending these couples we could just get this show on the road,” Dean went on. Emily shook her head.

“You don’t understand. I’m doing it because I’m bound to Nora. She summoned me using witchcraft, using an ancient book. I have to go by her will, and she’s been asking me to send couples away. I can’t do anything else, I can’t defy her orders,” Emily explained.

“Where have you been sending them?” Cas inquired.

“They’re all safe, don’t worry. They’re back where I come from, Avalon, where the fairies live,” Emily went on. “Nora wanted me to kill them but I couldn’t so I found a loophole. But now I need you two to get me out of this so that I can go back home,” she told them.

“And you’ll just leave the couples there?” Dean questioned. Emily shook her head.

“If you two help me out, I’ll be happy to bring the couples back. I just want out of this deal,” she sighed, rubbing her temples. Dean glanced over at Cas who shrugged. Everything seemed legitimate. But then again, were fairies that trustworthy?

“You want us to burn the spellbook to set you free?” Dean asked. Emily nodded.

“I don’t know where she keeps the book, but if you find it and get rid of it, I’ll help you two out,” she said, and honest to God she sounded sincere. 

“If you’re a fairy, why didn’t you sense that we aren’t a couple? Why didn’t you sense that we had alternative motives?” Cas questioned sounding so quintessentially _Cas_. Emily blinked, and then blinked again, looking between Dean and Cas.

“You’re not a couple?” she asked. Both Dean and Cas shook their heads. “You’re… you’re serious?”

Dean and Cas just nodded. Emily snorted, shaking her head.

“Listen, I told you guys that I’m good at love, and I am, that’s why Nora summoned me, and seriously, you guys are… a really convincing couple,” she sighed, smiling curiously. “You definitely fooled me,” she muttered, looking amused. Both Dean and Cas were red when Dean spoke up.

“Just, we’ll get the book, and we’ll burn it, okay?”

“And Nora?” Emily questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“We have a crossroads demon on our side and Nora made a deal about half a year ago. I’m sure he won’t mind ending it a little early,” Dean said. Emily nodded. 

“Alright. Well, I hope you know that that book is hard to get. Like I said, I don’t know where it is, but Nora is smart, I’ll give her that. She might know what you guys are up to,” Emily told them.

“Well, we can handle her.”

\---

“We should call Sam,” Cas said immediately after they left Emily’s office. Dean was still red from just thinking about what Emily said about them being a convincing couple. And he was still thinking pretty intently about it when Cas said, “Dean? What is it?”

Dean took a breath and pursed his lips as they made their way down the hallway. 

“It’s nothing,” Dean said, trying to brush Cas off.

“Dean,” Cas said.

“Cas, it’s nothing, just, yeah, we’ll call Sam,” Dean replied, pointedly not looking Cas’ way. Cas let out an annoyed sigh.

“Dean, if something’s wrong we should discuss it now, we can’t afford to lose focus,” Cas told Dean. Dean stopped dead in his tracks, scoffing. 

“It doesn’t bother you?” Dean said, reaching the breaking point as Cas turned to him with a frown.

“What are you talking about?”

“The couples talk. Emily saying she thought we were a couple, Nora thinking we’re a couple. Fuck, Cas, even Nancy said she was fucking jealous of us!” Dean said, throwing his arms up in the air.

“Dean, why is this coming up now? We’re almost done with this case, we just burn the book and get everyone back,” Cas said, sounding as though he was trying to calm Dean down, though Dean only got more aggravated.

“I know, I know but it’s just,” Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, thinking of what a fucking doofus he was being for getting so distracted in the middle of the case. “Fuck, forget I said anything.” Dean waved a dismissive hand.

“Why does this bother you?” Cas inquired, his voice quieter now. 

“Because, Cas, because it’s like some freaky ass dream that I’m not even sure I want to wake up from.”

Oh.

There it was.

Cas tilted his head and Dean knew that he had fucked up.

“It’s fucking weird Cas! Everyone thinks we’re a couple,” Dean went on.

“We’re supposed to be a couple,” Cas said.

“Not like,” Dean began, making hand gestures that made no sense but Dean really had no words to explain anything. Cas eventually sighed and spoke up.

“I can tell that this is extremely painful for you, Dean so would it help if I said that I didn’t mind it at all?”

Dean looked up at Cas.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t mind that people are calling us husbands, that people are seeing us as a couple. I only mind it because it isn’t true. Yet.”

Dean’s brain had to back up and rewind about five times.

“What?” Dean snapped.

“Dean, you’re a fucking idiot, you know that?” Cas sighed. Dean gaped at him. “You think that this is all a breeze for me because I don’t care, right? Because I’m made of steel, because I have no feelings for you whatsoever,” Cas said.

“Yeah,” Dean replied slowly.

“You’re so so wrong.”

“What?”

“It looks like a breeze because I’m acting. And you’re acting too,” Cas added on.

“How do you know I’m acting?” Dean asked very defensively.

“Because I know when you’re acting and you’re a bad actor.”

“You’re serious?”

“Deadly.”

Dean just stared at Cas, and stared at Cas some more. Then he scoffed. 

“Cas, I swear to God, if you’re joking-”

And Dean didn’t even get to finish his sentence because Cas was practically swooping forwards to plant a kiss right on Dean’s lips. Right. On. His. Lips.

Dean was honestly so shocked that he didn’t really do anything, just blinked before he registered Cas’ hand on his shoulder. And then Dean’s hand was on Cas’ hip. And then they were kissing, no tongue or anything, something very chaste but still _holy shit Cas was a good kisser_ and all too soon Cas was pulling away and Dean was standing there like an idiot.

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Cas asked, totally deadpan but with a hint of fondness in his voice. Dean blinked down at Cas before shaking his head.

“Not really,” he muttered.

“Are we done? Because there’s a book that needs to be burned and we’re still on a case,” Cas pointed out. 

“Uh, yeah,” Dean managed to say as Cas smiled softly at him before heading back down the hall. “We’re finishing that later though, right? Right?” Dean inquired as he hurried to catch up with Cas. 

“We’re definitely finishing that later,” Cas said, and Dean smiled so wide he was aware that he looked like an honest to God imbecile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pops confetti* WELL now that that's out of the way!!! of course, don't worry, they are continuing that later, i did rate this explicit for a reason, you guys know i wouldn't let you guys go with no smut <3 so yeah, just a few more chapters, finish everything up, tie up the loose ends. but at least dean and cas have stopped being idiots : - )


	10. Taking Training Wheels Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case can be completed, but not with a heartfelt discussion in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, i realized the other day that when i last updated i forgot to tell you guys when i would update again?? so surprise here i am!!! i figured since it's MLK day for most of you (is that just a U.S. holiday?????) and you might have school off that i could post a chapter for you guys to read either to relax before school, or to procrastinate on that work you need to do /for/ school haaha!!

They managed to call Sam on their way to Nora’s office, telling him to head over. They also told Sam to call Crowley and bring him over just so they could go ahead and speed up the whole demon deal thing. They got in the office alright, picking the lock, and they went to get the book, but it wasn’t where they had gotten it before. And then, right as they straightened up to discuss the fact that maybe Nora was also onto them, a voice from across the room,

“Looking for this?”

None other than Nora herself stood in the doorway, holding the book that Dean and Cas were looking for. Before either of them could respond she thrust out her hand and, in response, both Dean and Cas were thrown straight into the wall with a loud bang. And, of course, when they tried to move, no dice because, as always, apparently no one got sick of pinning people magically to walls.

“I knew that you two were snooping in my office, but I wasn’t really sure what to do. And then I heard you two talking to Emily and I knew just what to do,” she told them. “I’m off my game,” she went on, leaning against the door with a frown. “I should have known you two were hunters once you came here. Very convincing relationship though,” she mused. Dean smirked and glanced over at Cas, waggling his eyebrows. Cas just rolled his eyes and looked away from Dean.

“We’ve been told,” Cas replied dryly.

“And I’ve noticed that you must be Dean,” she hummed, looking over at Dean. Dean smiled over at her.

“In the flesh,” he replied.

“A Winchester. Should I be flattered?” she inquired. 

“I would say yes,” Dean joked back, still smiling. She turned to Cas and smirked.

“And Castiel, the Winchester’s guide dog,” she mused. “I hear the wings got lost along the way,” she said with a frown. Cas shot a glare that Dean was pretty sure could kill. “Well, no worries, it doesn’t matter,” she sighed.

“You plan on killing us?” Dean questioned. She shook her head.

“I’ll have Emily get rid of you, send you out with the other couples,” she told Dean.

“Why did you get rid of them in the first place?” Cas questioned.

“I’ve been running this place for years and it gets so hard to look at all these failing marriages,” she began.

“Maybe you should change career paths,” Dean suggested. Nora just shot him a look and continued on.

“I wanted a way to figure out which couples will actually make it in this world. I don’t want to be working on couples who are destined to fade away. I mean, what’s the point?” she said. “I’m doing the world a favor, honestly,” she mused. Dean rolled his eyes. “You two though,” she went on, smiling. “You two were no problem. I hear you pulled him from Hell,” Nora went on, glancing at Cas. “A relationship like that should last forever.” She tilted her head and smiled happily. “An angel pulling someone from Hell, well, said angel has to do a lot of work to get you back together. A lot of piecing and re-piecing and re-organizing. I bet you know every inch of him,” Nora mused, looking at Castiel. She took a deep breath and shook her head, smiling.

“You two definitely have something-”

Her sentence was cut off when she flew forwards, obviously hit by something from behind. Said thing from behind turned out to be Sam with an iron crowbar with Crowley standing behind him looking bored as ever. Dean and Cas immediately slumped against the wall when the pressure of being pressed to it was gone.

“Well, she obviously wasn’t very bright if she let someone this large sneak up behind her,” Crowley pointed out, gesturing to Sam who rolled his eyes.

“You guys okay?” Sam questioned, stepping over Nora and into the room.

“Yeah, fine,” Dean sighed, straightening up and looking over at Cas. “You okay?” he questioned softly and Cas nodded and smiled a little. Across the room Sam picked up the spellbook from Nora’s hand. 

“You guys want to talk to Emily? Make sure she holds up her end of the deal before we break the bond?” Sam inquired. Both Dean and Cas nodded.

“And I, as always, will be cleaning up your mess?” Crowley mused from behind Sam.

“Just take Nora, I’ll burn the book, Dean and Cas will get Emily sorted,” Sam said.

“Technically I’m violating a deal here, it hasn’t been a year exactly,” Crowley mused as he stepped further into the room to look at Nora who was out cold on the floor.

“Crowley, just, stop whining,” Dean sighed. Crowley just pursed his lips.

“I have no idea why I do all this for you.”

\---

Emily kept up her promise, returning all the couples and wiping the parts of their memories that needed to be wiped and explanations on the missing parts. Dean and Cas helped out of course, never tiring of the whole “Monstres Are Real” speech. Sam burned the book and Emily was more than thankful.

“Thank you two so much,” she told Dean and Cas. “I appreciate the no assumptions thing,” she went on, quirking a grin.

“Well, we have to admit some assumptions were made at first,” Cas admitted, gaining a chuckle from her.

“Understood,” she replied, nodding. She took a breath before looking between Dean and Cas. “Listen, what I said earlier, about being a couple, just… disregard that,” she said. “It’s not my place to say things like that.”

“No, it’s okay,” Dean assured her, smiling softly. “We got everything sorted out.”

And just because he could, he wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist and pulled him a little closer. Cas fought back a smile that still made its way to his face. Emily looked between them and smiled a little brighter.

“You two take care,” she bid, Cas and Dean giving a little nod before she was off, heading back home. The sun was just rising and light was coming through one of the windows in the hall. Dean sighed when he saw it.

“We should do the same. Head home,” Dean told Cas. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Cas questioned softly, leaning a little bit on Dean. 

“Well, you just confessed your love for me so I don’t know, I’m still kind of on a buzz,” Dean joked, beginning to walk down the hall, Cas staying by his side. Cas smiled wryly next to him.

“Aren’t you tired of the bed here? Of this place in general?”

“I’m not too tired of the bed as long as you don’t kick me out of it,” Dean replied. Cas grinned.

“We can sleep in it one last time then.”

\---

“Being in bed with you is different now,” Dean muttered softly. Cas smiled a little.

“How so?”

“You’re smart, you know how so,” Dean replied, nuzzling into Cas’ neck. Cas, who was spooned against him, Cas’ back to Dean’s front, smiled a little more and wiggled a little back into Dean.

“I know, but I’d like to hear you say it,” Cas replied quietly. Dean swallowed. He was never exactly good with words, and he was never exactly good at talking feelings. And when he talked sweet to girls, it was never really true. There had never been anyone like Cas in his life. And now that Cas was pressed against him, Dean wasn’t sure he could vocalize what it meant. What it felt like. How it was different.

“Well,” Dean began, trying to gather his thoughts. “I mean, before it was just… fake,” Dean said. “But now, now it’s… not fake.” Dean frowned. Not very romantic, more factual than anything. But no, no he could do this. “It’s just, it’s just knowing that you… feel the same way. It’s that you, y’know, like me. Too. It feels a lot better. And it feels safer and warmer and nicer and…” Dean trailed off. Dean took a deep breath. 

“I don’t know, Cas, I never thought that this would happen and it feels so different and I’ve got this weird feeling that, shit, I don’t know, I’m almost scared of,” Dean finished off, waiting for a response that came after a few moments of silence.

“I am too. I think,” Cas replied quietly. 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Dean inquired. Cas snorted.

“I would hope so but now that I’ve said it I don’t know how much it’ll help,” Cas told Dean. 

“I don’t know how good I’ll be at this, Cas,” Dean sighed. Cas furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head a bit.

“At what?”

“This,” Dean said, gesturing between them. “I’m not great at words or love or relationships or, or-”

Cas rolled over, facing Dean, looking him right in the eye. Dean was a little intimidated if he’s being honest.

“Do you remember me when I first met you? When I was first stationed down here?” Cas questioned. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“It’s hard to forget when you walked in the barn, burst all the fucking lights, then pulled a knife right out of you after I tried to kill you,” Dean said, and Cas bit back a smile.

“That’s not what I mean.”

“Okay,” Dean sighed.

“Do you remember how bad I was with people?”

Dean smirked a little and nodded.

“Do you know how many relationships I’ve been in?”

“Prefer not to think about it, honestly.”

“Well, very few.”

“Okay, that’s a little consoling,” Dean shrugged. Cas sighed.

“My point is, I’m not great at this either. I might not even be good, I have no idea. But do you know how much I want you? How long I’ve wanted you for?”

Dean’s heart rate sped up.

“No,” Dean managed.

“I won’t get into the details, and I won’t bore you but I can tell you that I have wanted you so bad for so long. Long enough to honestly not care if you’re bad at relationships. Badly enough to forget the fact that I’m probably horrible at relationships too. I don’t care, Dean,” Cas explained, and there was so much heat in his eyes Dean thought he was gonna melt. “I just need to know that you feel the same way. That you want this as badly as I do. Because if that’s the case, I have a feeling any problems we run into won’t be monumental.”

Dean swallowed, and stared at Cas. And stared, and blinked, and finally spoke.

“I do,” he told Cas quietly. “I can promise you, Castiel, that I do.” And there goes the full name because for some reason it just felt right. Cas smiled, kind and soft and slow.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas said. And it was like jumping off a cliff. It was like stepping into ice cold water. It was like getting the wind knocked out of you as Dean replied,

“I love you too, Castiel.”

“Love” wasn’t an easy word, and it wasn’t something Dean often or ever used. But using it with Cas felt more right than anything Dean had ever really done. And Cas smiled so brightly as he curled into Dean with a hum, and Dean curled his arms around him. The sun was still rising outside, filtering through the windows in golden rays. And in that moment, despite everything, despite Hell and Heaven and monsters and mistakes, all of it, everything felt good. And everything felt right. And Dean was happier than he had ever been. And that fear that was bubbling inside of him faded as he nuzzled into Cas. Because it was okay. And they were gonna be okay.

Everything, in that moment, was perfectly and utterly okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, yeah, before you ask if it's over i promise it's not over. i know the ending of this chapter makes it sound like maybe everything will just end right there and then but there's still two more chapters to come so watch out!!! also, no spoilers but like i said, i rated it explicit for a reason ;))))) okay, i'll probably just try to post on wednesday because thursdays are hectic for me and posting again tomorrow would be a lil too soon. if i don't post on wednesday come yell at me. i'll probably end up posting on friday if wednesday bombs so uh, yeah, there's your schedule!!! please do not take it to heart i have an awful memory!!! okay, that's it for now folks <3


	11. Like The Cresting Of Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love confessions are great and all, but it's what happens after a love confession that's really great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i didn't update yesterday (booooo) because i posted an otayuri fic but i am here today with a little time on my hands before dance so i decided, hey!! why not get that chapter out before u do anything else!!! so, uh, yeah, this is the second to last chapter and it's mostly sex :-) i tried to make it fairly realistic??? bc i dnt think dean and cas would just... have wonderful intense sex, i think there would be some kind of hang ups here and there but obviously this is fiction so who heckin cares ya'll wanna get to the spicy stuff so i tried please enjoy

Dean almost forgot the whole sex aspect of the relationship until he woke up with his cock pressed insistently into Cas’ hip as if to say, “Hello, up and at ‘em, this is the fun part.” He had to give thanks in the back of his mind that it hadn’t happened previous nights when he was sleeping in bed with Cas and everything was supposed to be “fake”. Dean figured the fact that him and Cas had confessed love to each other and everything that his body was taking into account the things that usually happen after love confessions. Dean had to admit he was almost a little surprised they didn’t go at it like rabbits the night before, but he wasn’t really upset about that, and it wasn’t like he had been expecting it. Plus, cuddling with Cas and talking and falling asleep whilst the sun rose was really nice, and Dean probably wouldn’t have changed that if he had the chance.

Dean also felt a little bad waking up like that, even though he couldn’t help it. He was almost sheepish about it, even though Cas was asleep, his breathing still rhythmic and his eyes still shut. He had no idea where Cas would want to take things or how he would want to approach them, and obviously they hadn’t discussed it. Dean didn’t even technically know Cas’ sexual orientation. Dean knew that Cas didn’t have problems with kissing Dean or anything, but maybe he wanted to hold off on sex? Dean wouldn’t have minded too much in all honesty if that was the truth. Sure, having sex with Cas was something that Dean had fantasized about no doubt, but ultimately if Cas was opposed to it, it wouldn’t have been a relationship stopper. Dean was speaking truthfully when he said he loved Cas, and even though Dean didn’t always seem to think it, he knew that love wasn’t all about sex. Honestly, he was still on the high of hearing the “L” word come from Cas’ lips and direct itself towards Dean.

Dean licked his lips and tried to shift a little, but as he did he noticed that Cas’ iron tight grip had returned, feeling a little more powerful than before. Dean bit his lip and wiggled a little, trying not to wake Cas. He figured if he found a way out of Cas’ arms then he could make it to the bathroom and jack off before Cas woke up, then have the whole entire discussion about sex sometime later on when Dean’s biology wasn’t betraying him via raging boner.

It seemed, however, the more Dean tried to free himself the tighter Cas’ grip got. Dean eventually squirmed so that he could pry Cas’ fingers apart. Even after he had done so, Cas’ arms clung onto him as he tried to slide out of bed. But, right when Dean thought he was safe, Cas’ hand caught Dean’s shirt.

“Where are you going?”

Cas’ voice was gloriously gravelly and rough and full of sleep and it went straight to Dean’s dick.

“Uh, bathroom?” Dean said, though it came out as more of a question than a statement and Cas picked up on it even though he was half asleep. 

Dean turned just his head around to see Cas squinting with the most illustrious bed head that translated to sex hair that went, again, right to Dean’s dick. Dean was aware that he probably looked very guilty and he was also aware that Cas probably picked up on it.

“Why are you lying?”

“Lying? Me? No.”

“Dean, you’re truly a terrible liar,” Cas stated. Dean sighed.

“Fine. I woke up with a predicament and I’m going to… take care of it,” Dean said, pointedly not looking Cas in the eye. It took a moment, and it probably would’ve taken less if Cas hadn’t been half asleep, but finally, recognition dawned in his eyes. Then a pause. Then…

“I can take care of that for you,” Cas offered. Dean blinked.

“You… want to?” Dean questioned.

“I mean, I never really finished kissing you properly last night and I have to admit I would definitely like to do more than just kiss you as long as you’re comfortable with it,” Cas said, smiling a little. 

“You, really?” Dean questioned almost incredulously. Cas nodded, then smirked a little.

“I think you forget that I’ve thought about it extensively before,” Cas informed Dean who fought to keep his eyes in his skull.

“You never told me that.”

“I thought you would have assumed,” Cas shrugged. “I mean, I assumed that for you, but I may have been completely wrong,” Cas went on.

“No, uh, not wrong on that account,” Dean huffed. Cas smiled slyly.

“Well, then maybe you should get back in bed so we can act on that,” Cas suggested. Dean kind of blinked, looking at Cas and taking in those words. 

Dean wasn’t a man of always getting what he wanted, and he wasn’t a man of complaining about it. And when he got dealt a shit hand of cards, he lived, because that’s what he had always done. So sometimes, when he got something that seemed to good to be true, he went with gut instinct and said that it probably wasn’t. But honest to God, Cas was just laying there looking warm and sleepy and almost mischievous offering to _act on_ extensively thought _explicit thoughts_ starring not only Cas, but also Dean. 

So, Dean was kind of thinking that whole, too good to be true thing, thinking that maybe all of this was some long ass dream he was gonna wake up from in .5 seconds. But at that point, Dean didn’t even fucking care. Instead he just took a breath, tried to shake off nerves, and slid right the fuck back into bed with Cas, sighing, “Yeah, good idea.”

Dean wasn’t really sure what he was expecting in all honesty. It seemed like there were all sorts of possibilities of how Cas would act in the bedroom. Dean had thought over as many scenarios as he could in the past, but none of them fit as right as when Cas pulled Dean towards him, firmly yet still gently, cupping his chin and kissing him softly and slowly. 

As previously stated, Dean wasn’t sure what to expect therefore he wasn’t sure how to act since surely the two worked together, right? The way Cas acted affected Dean and so forth. And Dean wasn’t really sure yet how things were going to play out so he was sort of tense, not really opening up, not really sure of what to do. Where should he touch Cas, where did Cas liked to be touched? Where was his hand supposed to go and his arm was starting to cramp because they were in a weird position. And they all of the sudden they were using tongue and Dean was even more lost, even more tense because oh my God, now there were even more variables. He didn’t brush his teeth, maybe he didn’t kiss the way Cas wanted, maybe he didn’t… maybe he wouldn’t be able to live up to Cas’ expectations.

“Why are you so tense?” Cas questioned, pulling away slightly, obviously able to sense Dean from a mile away. Dean swallowed and opened his eyes that had been closed since, yeah, sure, he was worrying, but he was also trying to enjoy that kiss, thank you very much.

“Why are you not tense?” Dean blurted out in reply because honestly it was a good question. Dean would never forget the look on Cas’ face when he took him to that strip club the night Cas thought he was gonna die. But now, all of a sudden, Cas was kissing Dean softly and surely and offering to take care of his boners so Dean wasn’t really sure what was up and what was down.

“Well, I’d like to enjoy this as much as I can and I know being tense isn’t going to help,” Cas stated calmly. Cas looked at Dean, his eyes roaming his face. “Dean, if you don’t want to do this then-”

“What? No! No, Cas, it’s just,” Dean sighed, flopping back onto his back. “I don’t want to like, disappoint you,” Dean said, almost quietly. “Or make it terrible for you.”

“What?”

“I don’t want to make it terrible for you.”

“The other part.”

Dean glanced over at Cas, just flicking his gaze.

“I don’t want to disappoint you,” Dean repeated. Cas shook his head, then huffed a little breath of laughter. “What?” Dean said, furrowing his eyebrows. Dean wanted a reaction but he wasn’t so sure laughter was the one he had been seeking out.

“Dean, I probably shouldn’t say this, but you’re an idiot,” Cas said. Dean just gaped at him, about to speak up when Cas kept going. “Do you know how difficult, severely difficult, it would be for you to disappoint me?” Cas questioned. Dean blinked.

“Uh.”

“It would be nearly impossible,” Cas stated, shifting so that he was on his side and facing Dean a little better. Dean just raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know how amazing I think you are. And you don’t know how proud I am of you,” Cas began. Dean swallowed as Cas smiled and reached forwards to run his hand through Dean’s hair. “I’ve known you for eight years, but it feels like so much more because I had your soul in my hands at one point.”

Uh oh, here we go. Soul talk. Gripping you from Hell talk.

“I know about your intentions and your flaws and the things you want and the things you love. I’m not trying to say I know you better than you do, but I’m just trying to let you know that I have an idea.”

“What’s your point?” Dean croaked from where he was trying to calm a whirlwind of feelings inside of him.

“My point,” Cas sighed. “Is that you’re not going to disappoint me. And I’m not tense because I’ve wanted this for a long time. And I love you so much and I just want to please you.”

Dean swallowed again. Cas had this fucking look of adoration behind his eyes and Dean wasn’t so sure he could take it. Not to mention that but he was still idly running his fingers through Dean’s hair which was, okay, admittedly, a turn on and it was helping his cock that had kind of softened with the initial wave of fear he got, start to rise up a little again.

“It’s not going to be bad, and you’re not going to disappoint me. And even if it somehow managed to turn out awful which I know it won’t, I wouldn’t mind because I love you and we have time to do this over and over again in the future,” Cas explained. “You don’t have to be tense, Dean. Just relax,” Cas soothed. Dean took a breath and nodded. Cas smiled a little. “Can I kiss you again now?” he questioned. Dean quirked a little grin and nodded. Cas leaned forwards, cupping Dean’s jaw and kissing him once more, still soft, still slow. Dean had a feeling that Cas really did know how tense Dean was because he went so so slow, just kissing, not pushing for more until things started to get a little more heated and tongue was added in again. Dean was still a little tense, though definitely less than before.

Soon enough there was this liquid heat starting to run through him, something strange and interesting that he hadn’t felt in awhile. And then when Cas moved, shifting so he could get closer to Dean, Dean felt something hard against his upper thigh that, after a moment, Dean realized was Cas’ dick. Cas’ dick that was hard _from kissing Dean_. Dean nearly lost it, and that heat inside of him started to flow more, kind of pulsing at that point.

And it was then that Dean started to loosen up a bit, even though his hands were shaking a little as one slid up Cas’ t-shirt, feeling over smooth, warm skin, the other going down to grip his ass just because he could. And Dean learned that Cas was pretty responsive when once Dean dug his fingers into him Cas moaned softly into Dean’s mouth and let his hips rock down into Dean’s upper thigh. That touch, that feeling, it sparked something, it had Dean’s brain short circuiting because he hadn’t touched someone like this, hadn’t been touched like this in what felt like forever. And knowing that it was Cas, being able to connect the dots of everything they had been through up to that point, it made everything intensify. 

Then Dean started to rock into Cas, and Cas did the same. And vocal filters kind of went out the window. And then everything blurred, everything was a mess and Dean was damned if he didn’t want to remember every single second of what was going on but honestly as they started shedding clothes and Dean saw skin and skin and more skin, all these places to kiss and suck and fucking worship, Dean wasn’t sure if he was ever going to remember it in just the right way. Like when you see something so beautiful for the first time and then there’s this gap before you’re remembering it and when you do you know it’s different. You know it’ll never be the same. 

Dean wasn’t really all that sure he cared at the moment, however, because Cas felt good, he felt better than anything Dean had felt in a long time. And call them two teenagers who weren’t really sure what to do, but in the end, that might not be the worst possible description. Everything felt so intense and hot and lustful when in all reality they were just kind of rutting against each other, kissing desperately over each other. But that’s what it was, it was desperate, and there was an ache that was filled with every single second, an ache that both of them had known for far too long.

It was a blur, but Dean was pretty sure he would always manage to remember Cas working him open, sweet and slow, kissing over his thighs and his hipbones. Cas whispering endearments to him all the while he slid into him, Cas sliding his hands all over Dean like he would never be able to touch him again and he wanted to savor the time he had then. It was all more than Dean could take.

It was desperate but somehow it slowed down, and somehow their hands fitted together and Cas managed to start muttering Enochian and Dean really didn’t care all that much because he knew, just by Cas’ inflection, that he was saying something good.

Dean came embarrassingly fast, but Cas was pretty much right behind him, so neither of them really had time to feel bad. Once it was over, and all they were were sticky, sweaty, and spent. They curled up together despite it, despite everything. And for some surprising reason they just didn’t really say much, just held onto each other, stroking through each other’s hair, pressing languid kisses here and there. 

Dean knew they should probably get up and alert Sam that, no, they were not dead, just… busy, but Dean found he really didn’t have the energy to do anything other than nuzzle into Cas and sigh a soft, “I love you.”

From, Cas, the answer came easily.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not over!!! i am not letting you guys off the hook so easy!!! i know, again, it sounds like it's over but i hate ending stuff with just sex so i have one last chapter before we can wrap this thing up and cut our loses so please please stay tuned bc personally i really like the last chapter and i think i'm hilarious so yeah. i hope you guys enjoyed this and i hope you guys will stick with me!! probably going to update either saturday or sunday bc friday seems a lil too early and i like torturing you guys <3


	12. Behind The Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a little more than what meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter you guys, how is it the last chapter???? anyways, i hope that you guys like it and i hope it goes out with a bang

Dean was very persistent about a second round once they had had a little nap and he realized, ‘holy shit, Cas and I can do this as often as we want now.’ But, Cas was firm in his standing that they should get dressed and head out. So, they packed everything up and Dean and Cas headed out to the Impala, saying a somewhat thankful goodbye to the resort as Dean called Sam who immediately answered,

“Where the fuck have you guys been?”

Dean gave a guilty look over at Cas who shrugged.

“Uh, cleaning up after everything,” Dean said, never one with terribly good excuses.

“What else was there to clean up?” Sam questioned.

“Like, who’s in charge next, getting the natural order back, saying goodbye to the people we knew,” Dean said, completely bullshitting his way through it. There was a long pause on the other line.

“Yeah, okay, whatever,” Sam sighed. “Are you guys coming back to the motel?” 

“Yeah, we’re on our way,” Dean informed him.

“Okay, I’ll see you guys then,” Sam bid.

“Yup, bye,” Dean said, taking the phone away from his ear and swiping the call off. He shoved it back into his pocket before glancing over at Cas.

“So, uh, are we, y’know, telling Sam?” Dean questioned. Cas glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know. I mean, he should know eventually it’s just a matter of when you’re ready to tell him.”

“Well, when are _you_ ready to tell him?” Dean shot back. Cas shrugged.

“We can tell him now. It might be a little soon though, we only got on the same page the other day,” Cas reasoned. Dean nodded and sighed.

“We’ll tell him soon. In a few days maybe,” Dean proposed. Cas nodded. 

“That sounds good.”

\---

Dean and Cas got back to the motel and they didn’t tell Sam. They drove back home to the Bunker and they didn’t tell Sam. A few days passed. A few weeks passed. No one told Sam anything.

It was honestly a magic trick how they could share a bed at night, have sex, do the most basic and domestic things without telling Sam that they were, in fact, together. And Dean thought that Sam was totally in the dark, Dean thought that Sam had no idea, that he would never even find out whilst Dean and Cas were alive. Dean was very wrong.

Sam was never an idiot. Sam was never blind. And Sam was never stupid. And he knew from after a few years of seeing Dean and Cas together that they definitely had that “profound bond” that Cas had talked about going on.

Sam knew they weren’t together or anything, but he wouldn’t have been surprised if they had gotten together. As the years passed and things between them seemingly got more and more intense, Sam had to admit he got frustrated. Sam grew up with Dean, and though Dean would probably shake his head if Sam said so, Sam knew some of the cues that lead to Dean doing or saying certain things. He also knew, despite Dean’s blatant refusals, that Dean wasn’t straight. And he also knew that Dean was head over heels for Cas.

After Cas came to live with them in the Bunker, Sam wanted to tear his hair out. There was so much tension and both Dean and Cas were utterly blind to it. Sam had to do something. It was time for Sam to shine. 

Sam knew maybe it wasn’t the best thing to do to set them up like that, but Sam was getting fed up, and, quite frankly, he thought it was fan-fucking-tastic idea. Of course, a lot of things could go wrong, a lot of possibilities were out there, but when he saw it, he kind of thought to himself, ‘Chuck is definitely out there because this is the biggest coincidence I have ever come across.’

A case, right at a couples’ retreat. A couples’ retreat that Sam knew had an opening. Sam, of course, played his part with a wonderful amount of grace. Being involved with theatre when he was a kid came in handy, as did being very very clever. Sam played dumb. Sam pretended he knew nothing. Sneaky bastard was actually behind it. 

Not the case of course, the case was still a case and Sam had no clue what was going on, not until Cas and Dean had investigated. Sam worked the case like any other case but with a little smug smile knowing that that was the closest Cas and Dean were ever going to get to sharing feelings.

Sam was evil.

Sam was ruthless.

He was a mastermind.

But, my God was all right in the world when Cas and Dean met up with him in the motel afterwards and Dean had a love bite right near his collar that didn’t get covered up enough. Sam wanted to cash in his chips and get the trophy he deserved for fucking _finally_ getting them together. He never got his trophy, but he got something like it when later on, a lot later on, months after the case had been over, said and done, Dean sat Sam down with Cas standing by his side. Sam knew exactly what was coming.

“Sam, I have something to tell you. Cas, and, uh, I. We both have something to tell you.”

Cas gave a solemn nod by his side and Sam just bit back a grin and nodded. Again, theatre kid, remember.

“Cas and I, well, we’ve been talking for awhile about this,” Dean began, glancing over at Cas. “We figured we should tell you because you deserve to know,” he went on. “And, y’know, I’m not a fan of labels really so I’m just gonna like, go for it, but not, y’know, don’t like take this to heart because it’s-”

“Dean and I are a couple,” Cas blurted out. Dean turned red and looked over at Cas with wide eyes.

“You can't just blurt it out like that, Cas,” Dean hissed. Cas rolled his eyes.

“You weren’t going to say it.”

“I was perfectly capable!” Dean protested. Cas just shot Dean a look and Dean finally managed an almost guilty glance over at Sam. “I know this is, a, uh, shock, but, maybe you could, uh, say something?” Dean prompted after a silence. And there it was. Sam may have been good at holding stuff back, he may have been a wonderful plotter and planner, but he couldn’t help it anymore when he just said,

“I know.”

The room went dead silent. Dean looked like a deer in the headlights and even Cas looked utterly shocked.

“Excuse me?”

“Listen, Dean, Cas, both of you,” Sam began, sitting up and leaning forwards. “I hate to break it to you, but you guys are not stealthy. And you’re not quiet, and subtle. And I’m not dumb,” Sam added. “You guys have been making googly eyes at each other for the past few years now,” Sam went on.

“What?” Dean said, his voice coming out a lot higher than planned.

“When Cas came to live in the Bunker, Dean, you were like, on another planet,” Sam informed Dean who turned a brighter shade of red. 

“How long have you known?” Cas questioned. Sam quirked a little grin.

“Since you two got together at that couples resort.”

“Okay, how the _fuck_ do you know that?” Dean inquired.

“Because you _switched_ planets and were suddenly on whatever one holds lovestruck idiots. You guys got all touchy and Dean, you made me ride in the back all the time and you guys wear each other’s clothes _constantly_ , not to mention the noise at night and, Jesus, guys, where do I begin?” Sam went on. Dean’s mouth opened, closed, opened again, and Cas just looked over at Dean.

“You’re an asshole.”

“Dean, Cas,” Sam began, laughing lightly. “I’m happy for you guys. It’s not like I’m gonna think differently of you guys or whatever. It’s not like Dean, you’re not my brother and Cas, you’re not my friend. You guys are just,” Sam shrugged. “Together. I’m glad.”

The blush started to fade from Dean’s cheeks but both him and Cas still looked a little dumbfounded. 

“Go on a honeymoon, go to another couples’ retreat, I don’t care,” Sam said, flapping a hand in the air. “It’s all fine with me.” He smirked. “As long as I’m the best man at the wedding,” he teased.

“Okay, okay, yeah, have your moment, you saw it coming, hooray for Sam,” Dean mocked. Sam just smirked. “I’m gonna be in the library, you… do something other than look at me like that it’s freaky,” Dean said, shooting Sam a look. Sam raised his hands in the air and looked away.

“You two have fun,” Sam called out as Dean and Cas made their way to the library.

“Oh, shut up,” Dean called out, and Sam only smiled a little harder. Sam didn’t tell them about the couples retreat thing, he didn’t tell them about trying to set them up. But he didn’t really feel like he needed to. He wasn’t really sure if they would ever find out, he had a feeling Dean would throw a fit if he did, but for then, it was enough consolation for Sam knowing that he played at least a little part in getting them together. He couldn’t take all of the credit, of course, but maybe he could take a bit. Because it was one of the most wonderful things seeing his best friend and his older brother in love, even if it sounded cheesy. And it was one of the most wonderful things to know that he had just that little tiny part in it. Just a little. He could give himself that.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot thank you all enough for sticking with me and with this story, for all your lovely comments and compliments and feedback. honestly, you guys are so so wonderful and i am so grateful for all of you <3 thank you guys for reading this whole thing, i hope the ending was what you imagined and hoped for <333

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me what you guys thought!! I'm gonna post chapter two right after this just to get you guys started. But feedback and kudos are all so appreciated!!! Thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope you guys are enjoying the Christmas season!! <3


End file.
